The Enemy's Child
by xxxMusarockz
Summary: A long kept secret is revealed causing the couple to go into battle against each other. Musa has something that's Riven's and when that precious thing goes missing, will she be able to convince him to help her, even if they are enemies? Sequel to 'Revenge'.
1. Sweat

**Hey guys, glad to see you reading my story! I hope you'll like it and I'm expecting lots of reviews since you all wanted more! **

**This is my first triology, just to let you know...the stories go in this order: 1. Backfiring, 2. Revenge, 3. _The Enemy's Child _**

**_MAKE SURE YOU HAVE 'REVENGE' BEFORE READING THIS! _**

**Enough of chit-chat; enjoy, **

**xxxMusarockz**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Sweat**

"RIVEN!" shrieked a very melodious voice

Riven's heart skipped a beat, he knew that voice anywhere, he was so shocked that he didn't have time to turn around and find out where that voice came from

His breath caught in his throat as he was scared out of his skin as someone jumped on him and then his throat was squeezed tightly with this person's arms

"I can't...breathe..." Riven squeezed out, and then started panting after the person's arms loosened a little so they were hanging in front of his face

"Sorry...that was a bit too much, but I did miss you alot!"

Riven grabbed his girlfriends hands to make sure she wouldn't fall of his piggy back

"I missed you more" Riven admitted, he still couldn't see Musa's face because she was behind him

Musa hugged Riven from behind and snuggled into his shoulder, Riven then carried Musa into their friend circle; everyone was having a general conversation and smiling happily

"Musa darling, we haven't heard from you since we left from your fake wedding?" Stella giggled slightly as she saw Riven's expression change into an angry one, she knew he didn't want to talk about it but that's why she brought it up

"Yeah...what were you two up to?" asked Sky wiggling his eye-brows and then everyone started laughing

Riven's grip around Musa's hands loosened and Musa slowly slid off his back and stood next to him and blushed

"Dude, nothing like that happen..." Riven explained angrily and poked Sky who was tearing up because he had been laughing too much, he was now leaning on Bloom's shoulder for support but Bloom was also starting to collapse

Musa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms and turned away, "Later..." she whispered

She was still pissed off with Riven for leaving her; even though she loved him with all her heart, she couldn't bare spending the remainder of the holiday without him

She headed towards the forest and luckily no-one tried to stop her

"Where's she going?" asked Layla who looked at Musa walking away

"Seriously, it wasn't _that _embarrassing!" Nabu exclaimed and wiped the smile of his face

"Huh? Musa wait...!" Riven shouted chasing after her

"And there goes the other one..." Bloom said sarcastically and then started giggling

"And I thought Riven could handle embarrassment!" Brandon joked and then sighed after laughing

"Musa, seriously?" Riven asked surprised, panting as he walked beside her

Musa pursed her lips together and glared at the ground and then slowly turned her head away, her arms were crossed and her fists were tightly clenched and she was walking fairly quickly

"Are you trying to run away from them or from me?" Musa stopped dead in her tracks as Riven finished his question, she knew the answer but she wasn't going to reply

Silence filled the clearing they were stood in, there was only a little tree stump right in the middle of the clearing and Musa and Riven were standing beside it

Riven sighed in the awkward silence and plonked himself on top of the tree stump, he then placed his chin in his palm, he looked up at Musa who was quietly standing still with her eyes shut and her eye-brows were furrowed with anger

He wasn't going to run away and leave her to deal with it, he had changed now and he just couldn't think about it, he needed to be there with her even if she was upset because of him

Musa's eye lids flickered open and tears slowly made their way down her cheeks; Riven was starring at the dewy green grass and didn't notice Musa who began crying silently

Musa swallowed and sniffled a little causing Riven to sense her crying, he immediately looked up and saw her face tear stained and got a sick feeling in his stomach

His eyes widened in shock and he stood up and starred at her straight in the eyes, Musa's lips quivered and then she burst out into tears and covered her face with her small porcelain hands

She trembled as she cried and this time she wasn't suffering quietly but was wailing extremely loudly causing some off the birds that were perched on nearby trees to flutter away; Riven was just thankful those birds weren't humans because he would have hated Musa creating a massive scene like this in the middle of Magix

Musa sniffled loudly and stomped her foot on the ground and turned her back to Riven, who sighed and watched her shiver because of her crying

He tilted his head to one side, "Musa, come on..."

She didn't say anything but her crying got softer and more muffled almost as if she was trying to cut off her own breathing

Riven stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, but in return all he got was Musa digging her elbows fiercely into his arms making him flinch and step away

"What's up?" he asked trying to rid off the anger in this voice, he was gently rubbing his arm because of what Musa did to him and the fact that she had sharp and skinny elbows didn't help

After no answer Riven again attempted to hold her again, this time more strongly, he didn't care that she punched him, kicked him and shouted at him

Musa struggled in his grip, but Riven still kept a hold of her, after all that she had said to him

Riven soothed her by rubbing her back and hugging her tightly even though she tried to get free and after that she gave in and stopped abusing him

"Sshhh...It's ok" Riven did his best to comfort her and make Musa stop crying, unbelievably it worked and she stopped sobbing and buried her face in his chest

Riven patted her back gently, he was very concerned for her; Musa to start crying without a reason was unusual

"I'm here...sshhh, tell me what's wrong?" Riven cooed softly into Musa's ear, Musa felt she was being treated like a baby but the fact that it was Riven being that nice to her was unusual and she didn't seem to mind that much

Musa sniffled and wiped her face with her hand, "What's wrong? What's wrong is that all our friends were under the illusion that you and me had spent the rest of the holidays together but in reality you were here in Magix and I wasn't...and I didn't like them rubbing it in and what made me upset is that you didn't want to stay with me..." Musa finished angrily and glared at Riven through teary eyes

Riven sighed and then a smile of relief spread across his face, "I'm sorry, but you rejected coming with me!" he stroked her cheek gently and pulled her into kiss before she started arguing with him about the holidays again

Musa moaned in pleasure and wrapped her arms around Riven's neck and then slowly they made their way up to Riven's head and Musa pulled him closer making his lips crush into hers harshly deepening the kiss

Musa panted slowly after they broke apart from their passionate kiss, Riven planted some soft kisses down her neck to her collar bone and then looked deeply into her navy eyes which were sparkling and showing him all the love they held

Riven brought his forehead and rested it gently against hers, "I love you Musa and I promise that I'll never leave you again...ever" he whispered

Musa smiled back and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then took his hand and they both headed back to their friends

"I was very lonely without you..." Musa admitted sadly as they made their way back to Alfea

Riven looked down at her and sighed, "So was I but I needed to...you know how it is..." he trailed off and let go of her hand

Musa furrowed her eye-brows in confusion and looked down at her hand and then back at Riven who was looking in the other direction

She felt as if he was hiding something from her and she began feeling very curious and confused

"Riven?" Musa breathed after he didn't explain further

He didn't seem to have heard her, "...and you never even came to visit like you promised!" he finished quite angrily

"I did come to visit...remember that night...?" Musa reminded him and then looked hurt

"Yeah...but that was once!" Riven snapped, something had gotten into him and Musa could feel it

"Riven...is everything ok? Because I'm getting really worried!" Musa said nervously

"Everything's fine..." Riven sighed and controlled his temper, he shouldn't have been taking his anger out on Musa, "I'm going through a difficult time..."

"What?" Musa furrowed her eye-brows in confusion and looked at him suspiciously; Riven rubbed his forehead with his hand and massaged it

"I haven't been completely honest with you, Musa..." Riven said softly but Musa didn't catch it even though she had sonar ears

"Huh?"

Riven felt as if he was going to be sick as he looked up from the ground and looked straight in front of him

He wanted to run; he wanted to run far away from everyone and everything right at this moment when he examined the scene in front of him

By now the couple were out of the forest and they could clearly see their friends but there were more people with them and this was what Riven was feeling anxious about

He started to sweat and frantically tried to calm down but unfortunately for him, Musa noticed him and looked up at him worriedly

She narrowed her eyes at him and looked in the direction he was looking in, "What's...up?"

Riven wiped his upper lip with his hand to get rid of the sweat and started panting slowly to calm himself down, Musa wasn't used to seeing Riven being so scared of something in her life

Musa grabbed his wrist and literally dragged him over to her friends who were looking rather astonished and angry

"No!" Riven cried loudly and closed his eyes and shook his head, his cry was louder than he had expected and all eyes turned to him and Riven gulped

He tried getting lose of Musa's grip and she did eventually let him go but then he froze as two figures approached him...

* * *

**There you have it, the first chappy of The Enemy's Child! **

**Who are those people that Riven is scared of? What's he hiding? What happened the night when Musa went to visit him? (Well, I'm sure you can guess that!)**

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter! **

**This is for all of you guys who wanted a sequel to 'Revenge' ;) **

**Please _review_ and tell me what your first impressions on this story are?**

**Thanks xxx**


	2. Enmity

**Chapter 2: Enmity**

"Riven, is it really you?" asked a middle aged woman unsure, tears started to well up in her eyes as she looked Riven

"Riven my boy, when we found out where you were we came running here!" exclaimed a wealthy look man

Riven swallowed and glanced over at Musa who was looking terribly confused and had her eye-brows furrowed

"Couldn't you have just called me?" Riven hissed through his teeth so that only the two people standing in front o him could hear

"You would just ignore us like you did before...so we decided we would come and meet you personally" replied the woman

Musa looked over at her friends and by the looks of it they seemed to know what was going on and she felt angry that she didn't know

"Riven, what is going on?" Musa asked shouting

Riven stopped speaking to the people and gave his attention to Musa and starred at her uncomfortably

"Umm...Musa, these are my parents..." Riven explained and walked over to her and held her hands

"What?" Musa spat in confusion

"This is my father and this is my step-mom, she took care of me when my real mother left..." Riven looked into Musa's eyes to find tears

"You lied...to _me?" _Musa breathed after a long pause and glanced from Riven to his parents

Then she took her hands out of his and stepped away from him and tears made their way down her cheeks for the second time today

Riven shook his head, "It's not like that..."

He was then cut off but a very angry Musa, "How could you? I actually thought I could trust you! I thought there were absolutely no secrets between us!" she clenched her fists by her sides and closed her eyes shut tightly and some more twinkling tears were squeezed out

"Musa, I can explain...I told you that I wasn't completely honest with you..." Riven tried to get her to listen but he could clearly see that it wasn't working

"You told me that you were an orphan!" Musa shouted and she heard gasps from Riven's parents

"Please! You don't have to get this worked up about this!" Riven said starting to get annoyed

"Me? You are the one who lied to me, and this isn't a small matter!" Musa spat angrily and wiped the tears off her flawless face

"It's not like you haven't lied about your parents!" Riven bit back

"That was when we weren't together! I can't believe you're saying this to me..." she trailed off and began sobbing in her hands

Riven tried to approach her but since Musa has really good hearing she stepped back when she heard his footsteps coming closer to her

Riven then tried to touched her but Musa just shrugged it off and started to cry harder, Riven's eyes showed sadness and he started feeling depressed

He didn't want to hurt Musa and even if this was an accident, it was his fault for not telling her before

"Riven dude, un-cool..." Brandon said shaking his head

"Shut it, squire boy!" Riven snapped angrily and clenched his fists at his side to try to control his anger, he was going through alot as it was and Brandon wasn't helping

Stella placed a calming hand on Brandon shoulder to prevent him from starting a fight, she couldn't see her friend, Musa in pain and if the boys fought she knew it would add to it

"Riven, don't forget manners!" warned his step-mother and Riven rolled his eyes as a response

"Since when did Riven listen to anybody?" asked Tecna quietly

The girls just shrugged and kept feeling sorry for Musa, as if she hadn't already been through alot lately and this had just added to it

"Since when did Riven care about manners?" exclaimed Sky and examined his parents who looked quite familiar

"Never..." Stella admitted sarcastically and then carried on watching the drama

None of their friends dared say anything or do anything, because they knew this was Musa and Riven's own issue and they couldn't do anything in front of Riven's parents

"I think this is it..." Layla whispered sadly and leaned against Nabu who put his arm around her

"You mean...?" Flora gasped and clenched her hand into a fist and placed it on her heart

"Yes..." Helia whispered softly and held Flora's hand as they watched their friends

"They are going to break up and this time for good..." Timmy concluded

"Oh! Don't say that!" Bloom cried loudly and tears filled her cyan eyes and she buried herself in Sky's shirt

"Musa please...you know how much I love you..." Riven said and forced himself not to give up on her

"Enough!" she raised her hand for him to stop, "Is there anything else I don't know?" she asked and looked over at his parents

"Well, there is the fact that Riven is a prince but you could have guessed..."

"WHAT?" screamed Musa in shock and placed her hand on her heart and stumbled backwards and starred back at Riven's step-mother

Musa's mouth dropped open and she starred at Riven in utter amazement and anger, she never thought he would hide something this big from her

Then all at once all the girls came running up to her and tried their best to comfort her

"Musa its ok" Flora cooed gently and rubbed her arms softly

"How is it ok?" Musa said hoarsely, "No-one keeps something this big from their own girlfriend!"

"Well, Sky and Brandon switched identities!" Stella said trying to help, not that it did

"Yes but at that time you didn't know them as much as I know Riven now...it's not the same..." Musa's eyes flooded with tears and she trembled as she cried on Layla's shoulder

"Musa has a point; it's illogical to keep such a big secret from someone you've known for this long..." Tecna explained pointing out an obvious fact

"One thing I don't understand...why did Riven keep it a secret? I mean, Sky and Brandon switched identities so they could get to know what it would feel like to be normal or be a prince, but Riven...?" Bloom said and looked at Riven hoping that he'd say something

"I just...didn't think it mattered, I wanted Musa to love me for who I was..." Riven answered honestly

Musa looked up from Layla's shoulder and walked up to the magenta haired hero, "Riven, I did love you for who you were..."

"I know..." Riven sighed feeling guilty, "Can we forget about this?" he suggested looking hopefully into her deep blue eyes which were now bloodshot

Musa scoffed, "Yeah right...not after all that's happened!"

"Musa, it isn't that complicated, we can sort this out, and we've done it before; I'm sure we still can be together...I want you..." he frantically tried to convince her to stay with him

"That's the thing, we've sorted it out before but we just can't keep going on like this, Riven...there's been too many fights and I...I just don't have enough strength left for anything else..." she trailed off and blinked back the many tears which were going to fall

"Musa, it doesn't matter that I'm a prince, it doesn't change anything between us..." Riven explained and held her hand in his own

"I know, but the fact you didn't tell me does...I'm sorry Riven..." she pulled her hand out of his grip and slowly started backing away

"No, Musa don't do this!" Riven cried panicked as he stepped forward

"I can't..." Musa whispered hoarsely, failing to get her words out, "...do this anymore..."

"Musa, please...don't leave me, I love you!" Riven shouted as she ran away from the scene crying her eyes out

He slowly fell on his knees and bowed his head, swallowing hard and determined not to cry in front of all his friends

He couldn't bare loosing Musa again, it had been torture for him before and now it was even worse

"Son...what did you say her name was?" asked his father after Musa had disappeared

Riven sighed and gathered up a hell lot of courage and stood up and walked over to the king and queen, "Her names Musa..." he whispered, "My Musa..." his eyes sparkled as he said that, luckily no-one saw because he was still looking at the ground

"Musa? You mean from the Harmonic Nebula?" his step mother asked in astonishment

Riven looked up at her and furrowed his eye-brows in confusion, "Yeah...she's the princess of Melody"

His father's mouth dropped open and everyone starred at him looking very confused, "What...?" asked Riven slowly and glanced at both his parents

"You...were in love with our enemy?" his father spat

Suddenly lots of loud gasps could be heard from Riven's friends and Riven just stood there in utter shock as he stared blankly at his parents, he was lost for words

"They've been our realms enemy from as long as I can remember..." explained Riven's step-mother and put a hand on Riven shoulder, but this infuriated Riven and he ran away into the royal ship

"Get me home!" Riven commanded the ship driver and then he quickly strapped himself in the passenger's seat

"But what about King Rivano and Queen Renée?" asked the driver turning his head to face his prince

Just then both the King and Queen walked in and nodded at the driver to take off and before they knew it they were heading for Elementis, their realm

* * *

**Was that unexpected or what? **

**Hope you liked that! I personally loved it! **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Btw, this is how you say Riven's step-mothers name: Ren-a (Renée) a-as in the letter 'a' and rhyme Ren with Hen and you will be able to say it XD **


	3. A battle?

**Chapter 3: A battle?**

"W-w-what?" Musa almost screamed at her father, she was dressed in an ankle length strapless red dress which was made of pure silk and had no decoration on it but was nipped in at the waist

"I didn't realise that Riven belonged to the family we hate..." her father explained

"Why do we hate them exactly?" Musa asked

"Musa...I can't really explain, but our ancestors have been in enmity with them all their life and we just have to follow, I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do"

"Yes there is, we can just be friends with them, it's not like Riven did anything to us!" Musa pointed out she was starting to get really angry now

"Musa, look just forget it and besides you left him..." her father explained sighing and then walking inside the palace, she knew he was hiding something from her

Musa's mouth hung open in shock, for the first time she felt un-cared for, "Dad...DAD, come back!" she cried frantically

But her dad just ignored her and disappeared out of site, "Don't you dare walk away from me!" Musa shouted but still he didn't re-emerge

Hot tears were dripping down from her cheeks, making little droplets on her dress.

She kicked a stone that was on the ground in front of her, but it hurt her toe but it was nothing compared to the hurt she was feeling inside her broken heart

"This is all my fault..." she sighed and squeezed her eyes shut and a few more tears came out

Then she ran away crying into the orchid which was right next to her palace, there was a old wooden brown door at the side of the palace and the orchid could be found through it

Musa walked on the soft lush grass, which was well looked after, there were trees on either side but no fruits were growing on them yet

There was a little hill up ahead and Musa slowly walked up it and sat underneath the tree that grew on top of the hill, it was the oldest tree in the orchid and Musa's father had told her it was the first place he took her mother when they got married even though they weren't allowed in the palace land

Musa sighed inwards and clenched her fists by her side, and sat there thinking about getting married

'Maybe I should have married Cameron...No, what the hell are you thinking Musa?' she thought in the silent breeze

She hugged her knees and dug then into her eyes to prevent herself from crying

Musa couldn't bare losing Riven again and she knew that he always wanted her and she wanted him but it was their destiny that never seemed to allow them to be together

Maybe this was how it was meant to be...

* * *

"You have ruined my relationship with Musa!" Riven shouted angrily at his parents as they arrived at their palace

"Sooner the better, later on you would have wanted to marry her and then we'd obviously say no" Rivano explained

"I'm still going to marry her and I don't care if we're sworn enemies or not!"

"I'm sorry Riven but that can't be done, you know the rules of royalty" his step-mother reminded him

"You know what? Just leave me alone, you can't tell me what to do, you're not even my real mother!" Riven spat coldly and walked off towards his bedroom

Tears welled up in Queen Renée's eyes, "Riven, how dare you say that! You're forgetting who you are!" his father shouted

Riven rolled his eyes and stormed up to his room and slammed the door shut, "Leave it Rivano, he's right..." the queen sighed sadly

Riven's step mother, Queen Renée was married to Riven's father before he knew about Riven, her hair is long, black and curly and she has snow white skin, her eyes were aquamarine and she was just taller than Musa

King Rivano, of Elementis was taller than Riven and he had short magenta hair which was combed back and gelled and his skin tone was a tanned, he was Riven's real father

Rivano and Riven's real mother had been in a relationship but when Rivano her, she realised she was pregnant but failed to tell Rivano since he was the prince of Elementis then, so she abandoned Riven in Elementis and fled and from then she was never heard of again

The palace guards had found Riven and realised that he looked familiar so they brought him back to the palace where it was known that Riven was King Rivano's illegitimate child, at this point Riven was four years old and Rivano had been married to Renée for three years

Renée took care of Riven like her own son from then on because she was unable to have any children of her own but luckily she didn't have to end her marriage with the king because they already had an heir to the throne, she had been Riven's mother figure for years and Riven respected her alot, he hated his real mother for leaving him but found a place in his heart for Renée

Riven stood out of his balcony thinking about Musa and started singing:

_Going back to the corner , That I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping' bag, I'm not gonna' move  
Got some words on cardboard, Got your picture in my hand  
Saying' if you see this girl ,Can you tell her where I am?_

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand  
I'm not broke, I'm just a broken hearted man  
I know it makes no sense , But what else can I do?  
How can I move on...When I'm still in love with you_

Cos if one day you wake up, And find that you're missing' me  
And your heart start to wonder, Where on this earth I could be  
Thinking' maybe you come back, To the place that we meet  
And you'd see me waiting' for you, At the corner of the street

_So I'm not moving', I'm not moving'..._

But he was interrupted by the phone ringing; he quickly blinked back his tears and scooped up the phone

"H-Hello?" said the voice from the other side of the line; it was a female voice that Riven recognized

"Musa? What do you want?" Riven said coldly, but then regretted his words

"Oh shut up Riven! I still thought we had a chance, but I was wrong, maybe it doesn't matter if we do fight each other..." Musa said sadly

"What? Fight, what are you talking about?" Riven asked curiously

"Don't pretend you don't know that we're supposed to fight against each other at sunrise tomorrow!" Musa exclaimed angrily

Riven furrowed his eye-brows in confusion, "I haven't though...are you sure?"

"Yes...I don't want to fight you Riven, I can't..." Musa said softly, he could hear the pain in her voice and he knew she was hurt

"Well, we are enemies...and we're not in a relationship anymore so it doesn't matter if we do fight..." Riven said and then he stopped after he heard sobbing on the other end and before he could say anything else, she disconnected

Riven felt like such a jerk at this moment, he still loved Musa and he'd just said all those horrible things to her, he couldn't believe himself

"Dad, Is there something you didn't tell me!" Riven asked shouting as he barged into the throne room

Rivano furrowed his eye-brows and looked at Riven oddly, "Like what?" he asked standing up from the throne

"Like I'm supposed to be going into war with Melody?" Riven got straight to the point, he was fuming, he couldn't believe that his father had hid something so big from him

"Well...it wasn't supposed to be you; it was supposed to be me and the King of Melody..."

"Well, Musa just called saying that she's leading the war now and she thinks I am too!"

"Riven, I don't want you talking to her!" his father spoke sternly, "And don't worry you won't have to go to war, I am"

Riven's eyes opened in shock, he knew that wars between enemies meant killing the opposition and he couldn't see Musa dead, and he knew that his father would do everything he could to kill her but Musa wouldn't do anything to fight against his father because she had a kind heart, something that Riven had felt

"No...No, I'll go into battle" Riven said, he wanted to take his father's place because he didn't want Musa to get hurt

His father raised his eye-brow, "Are you sure?" he asked narrowing his eyes at Riven, "You don't have feeling for her do you?"

"Huh? Ugh...no, she's nothing to do with me anymore, I just want to fight for our realm since I haven't been able to before because I was at redfountain..." he was as bad a liar as Stella, but somehow his father believed him and nodded

Riven dismissed himself and let out a heavy sigh as he exited the throne room

* * *

Musa lay in her bed; she had been worn out by the whole day of training which her father made her do just because he didn't want her to lose against Elementis

She was tear stained and she was thinking about Riven and the upcoming day, she didn't want to fight him but didn't want to look like a coward either, she then sighed and started singing:

_Going back to the corner , That I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping' bag, I'm not gonna' move  
Got some words on cardboard, Got your picture in my hand  
Saying' if you see this boy ,Can you tell him where I am?_

_Cos if one day you wake up, and find that you're missing' me  
And your heart start to wonder, Where on this earth I could be  
Thinking' maybe you come back, To the place that we meet  
And you'd see me waiting' for you, At the corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving', I'm not moving'..._

Then she fell into a sweet slumber and dreamt about Riven and the way they used to be before she messed everything up

* * *

**Poor Musa :( Riven is being such a jerk to her even though he still wants her back**

**Who will lose in the war? Does Riven's father know about his feelings? And what's up with Riven _singing?_**

**Everything will be revealed soon, well maybe not the singing part, but yeah...hope you liked this chapter!**

**The song that Musa and Riven sang was 'The man who can't be moved' by the Script! Their huge atm in the UK, and I love this song! **

**Please review and tell me what you thought! **


	4. Battlefield

**Chapter 4: Battlefield**

Musa stared into Riven's eyes from the top of the little hill she was standing on, she was transformed into her enchantix and had the royal sword of Melody tightly held in her hand

The war would begin as soon when the sun rose, which was only a few minutes away, the war between Melody and Elementis, would soon start

Riven scanned all the troops that were fighting for Melody and couldn't help thinking that he had less than them, and then finally his eyes fell upon the love of his life

Even though they were far apart he could still see the tears in her eyes, she looked beautiful just standing there in her enchantix and he couldn't help but want her more

Musa bowed her head and then a loud horn could be heard, this symbolised the start of the war

Riven hadn't taken his violet eyes of her but when he saw that she had already started her charge he snapped back out it and signalled for his soldiers to move forwards too

There were soon cannons fired and swords clashed with each other and the horses neighed loudly as their riders fought brutally with opponents

Musa and Riven stopped running when they were face to face, as the leaders of their armies they had to fight each other but none of them seemed able to even lift their swords

Musa's eyes suddenly widened and she raised her hand and a purple shield appeared in front of Riven's face and when Riven looked he saw an arrow stuck in her shield

Musa turned around to face the soldier that had aimed for Riven's eye and she glared at him, Riven gasped when he realised what she had just done

"Why did you do that?" he whispered, although it was hard to be heard because of the metal colliding and shouting

Musa's eyes met with his and she starred deeply into them, "Wouldn't you have done the same?" she asked softly

Riven smiled and his eyes sparkled as he looked at her, and then he laughed quietly, "Yeah...but I don't have magical powers"

Musa looked at the ground and smiled a little and suddenly she felt Riven touch her waist gently, this made her jump a little

She watched as his feet stepped closer to her, "Would you have let the arrow hit me?" she asked looking up

Riven hovered his forehead against hers, "Never..." he said softly and then smiled down at her

Musa started trembling, she itched to kiss him and let him hold her, but she knew it was impossible

They were stood in the middle of a battlefield but weren't even fighting and that's when their parent's realised they were getting too close

"Riven, finish her off!"

Riven jumped and unwrapped his arm from Musa's waist, Musa also looked up to find Riven's father flying above them in his royal helicopter

"Musa, take advantage, strike him!" Musa's father commanded her. Musa looked to the ground and her lips quivered, she didn't want to let her father down but she didn't want to hurt Riven

She sighed and then flew up mid way into the air, and shot an attack at Riven making it miss him purposely

"What are you doing? Concentrate!" her father shouted from his ship, which was floating above the battlefield

"I can't..." Musa breathed quietly to herself, she saw Riven struggling on the ground and she felt the same way, then she slowly flew back to the ground and looked at Riven who was clutching his sword and looking at the ground

She breathed and sang:

_Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute it's love  
And suddenly it's like a battlefield_

One word turns into a war  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?  
My world's nothing when you're gone  
I'm not here without a shield  
can't go back now...

Both hands, tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall for it now

I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
a battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like...?

Can't swallow our pride  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag  
If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose  
What we had, oh no

Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
I don't wanna fall for it now

I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?

I guess you better go and get your armour  
(Get your armour)  
Get your armour  
I guess you better go and get your armour  
(Get your armour)  
Get your armour  
I guess you better go and get your

We could pretend that we are friends tonight  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright  
'Cause baby, we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like

A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield

I guess you better go and get your armour

I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
(Fighting, fighting for)

Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?

I guess you better go and get your armour  
(Get your armour)  
Get your armour  
I guess you better go and get your armour  
(Get your armour)  
Get your armour

Why does love always feel like?  
Why does love always feel like?  
A battlefield, a battlefield

I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for...

Riven wiped the tears off Musa's face and starred into her eyes, "I'm not gonna hurt you..." he whispered, "I promise"

Musa sniffled and gave him a small smile; "Th-Thanks and I won't either..." she spoke hoarsely

Riven smiled back and reached for the water which was being carried in his belt and hand it to her, "Here"

"Thanks..." Musa said and she drank it, "We're gonna have to fight because our parents are watching..." she explained

"Ever heard of pretend fighting?" Riven said smirking, Musa giggled a little and then flew up into the air, "Make sure you don't kill yourself!" he shouted at her

"Tell yourself that and don't worry about me!" Musa said winking, "Sonic blast!" she fired a magic orb at Riven, who dodged it with ease

They fought each other, occasionally getting hit purposely to make it look real, but sunset soon approached and none of the sides had won because their leaders were still alive

As soon as the sun disappeared behind the mountains, the horn blew again and this time it symbolised the end of the war but unfortunately no-one had won

"Nice fighting with you" Riven said proudly and shook hands with Musa, he was smiling happily down at her and was relieved that she was still alive

"Likewise" Musa said and smirked and then Riven quickly kissed her hand, and then she flew up into her father's ship

* * *

**Song: Battlefield by Jordin Sparks, this is the song that inspired me to write this story! **

**Awww, they didn't fight each other but pretended! How sweet! **

**Wonder what their parents are going to think? **

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! **

**Any reviews welcome! **

**xxx**


	5. Running away

**Chapter 5: Running away**

"Wh-where am I?" Musa asked rubbing her head and propping herself up on her elbow

"Your highness, you are in the emergency ward" replied the tanned nurse who was standing by Musa's hospital bed and writing something down on her clipboard

"What? But why...?" Musa asked confused, she couldn't remember anything that had happened; the last thing she remembered was Riven kissing her hand and leaving her

"Musa dear, you suddenly collapsed as soon as you flew into the air craft and I couldn't figure out what happened to you" her father replied, Musa gasped when he first started speaking because she didn't see her father in the room, he was quietly sitting down on a sofa on the other end of the room

"Huh? How? Am I ok?" Musa asked alarmed and sat up straight

"Hello, Musa" greeted the doctor walking towards her from the door, he had little glasses and was wearing a doctors coat, he was young and had glossy brown hair, Musa would have said that he was attractive but he was only a doctor

"Umm...hi" Musa replied and her eyes widened as he touched her shoulders but then she realised he was setting her down on the hospital bed

"Please make yourself comfortable and lie down" the doctor instructed, Musa did as she was told and noticed the little badge he was wearing, it read: Dr. Sophis

"Is anything wrong with me, doctor Sophis?" Musa asked as the nurse rolled up Musa's sleeve and rubbed her arm clean with some cotton wool

"Well...let's find out shall we?" he replied and grabbed himself a stool from under the bed and sat down, he smiled at Musa warmly and then the nurse handed him a injection

Musa's mouth opened slightly as she looked at the large needle, "Oh no no no!" she cried and moved away from the doctor

The doctor turned to her father and soon Musa's dad was by her side holding her hand tightly

"Musa, look if you want to know what's wrong with you, the doctor has to do this" he told her and then moved her strands of hair to one side of her face

"I'm fine, trust me, I feel absolutely gr..." she began cheerily but then the nurse pulled her towards the doctor and before she knew what had happened, the needle was in her arm and Musa could see the blood flowing down the tube

She screamed a little bit and then growled at the doctor after he'd finished, then the nurse quickly rubbed the area of her arm with a piece of cotton with some antiseptic on and then firmly stuck on a plaster

"Now, that wasn't so bad was it, Muse?" her dad asked, Musa just glared at her father for instructing the doctor to give her a blood test

"I'll be right back" said the doctor and walked out and headed for the testing lab

Since Musa was royalty there were no delays in finding out what was wrong, even if was nothing. She was lucky that she lived in the magical universe because it took the doctors less than half the time to get the results

Musa laid her head gently back and sighed; she closed her eyes and pictured Riven's face after their fight. She still loved him and she knew that he still wanted her but their families were enemies so it just wasn't possible

She clenched her fists by her side but then she felt a hand on top of hers and her eyes quickly opened, but her vision was blurry so she couldn't make out who it was

"Riven?" she asked, it was the first and only name that came into her head

She saw the manly figure shaking his head and then everything started to clear up and she saw her father behind the man

"Musa, this is Matthew, price of Breconize..." her dad said carefully

"Do I know you?" Musa asked furrowing her eyebrows, she knew that face was familiar but she couldn't remember where she'd seen it before

The prince nodded, "I'm your future husb..." he started but then was cut off by the doctor suddenly bursting into the room

"Musa, your highness..." Sophis breathed and came closer to her, "I need to tell you something" he said in alarm, Musa swung her legs over the hospital bed and looked at him strangely

Matthew held out his hand for Musa but Musa just ignored it and walked towards the doctor, Matthew got angry so he clenched his hand into a fist and stormed out of the room

Luckily her dad followed him, to make sure he was alright. This left the doctor and Musa in the room alone to talk

"What is it?" Musa asked curiously

The doctor shook his head and grabbed her hand and hurriedly dragged her into his office and locked the door

"What...?" Musa gasped and then ran towards the door to get out, but the doctor stepped in front of her, "Get away from me!" she screamed

"You highness, it's not like that, I have some important news to share with you..." the doctor said and then stepped away

Luckily Musa was in her ankle length dress and not in a hospital gown; otherwise she'd be more scared. She took the doctors words into account and then sighed

The doctor beckoned her to sit down and she sat on the office chair shortly, the doctor stood in front of her and handed her a little envelope

Musa squinted at the envelope and looked up at the doctor in a confused face

"It's your report, I thought you should see it first rather than the King" he told her and then Musa carefully tore the top of the envelope apart and slowly lifted out the piece of paper

Musa's lips went dry and her hand shook rapidly with the paper in her hand, her eyes shot from the report to the doctor and her eyes widened in horror

The doctor nodded, assuring her that whatever she read in the report was true. Musa felt as if she was about to faint, she dropped the report card onto the floor and felt extremely dizzy and fell back into the chair

"Are you alright?" asked the doctor, Musa looked up at him gulping and then nodded slightly

"How?" she asked hoarsely and waited for the doctor to reply but all Sophis did was smile at her

"You know how!" he chuckled and then Musa blushed but didn't let the doctor see, "It's been two months" the doctor informed her and this made Musa feel even more dizzy

"I...don't know how...I mean this is new; I can't remember" she stuttered and held her head with her hand, "I'm not sure whose it is...I don't remember who I was with two months ago..."

"Rumours have been going around that you are soon to be engaged to Prince Mathew, so my guess is it's his...?"

Musa bolted out of her chair and looked the doctor as if he was insane, "No, who told you that!"

"It's been going around for a week now and the King declared it to the press a couple of days ago and it confirmed it"

"Oh my gosh..." Musa breathed sadly, she now understood what Matthew was going to say.

"Is it his?" the doctor asked, Musa wanted to slap him for being so nosy but she stopped herself when she realised it was his job and he needed to know

Musa took a deep breath and closed her eyes and tried to remember two months ago, her eyes suddenly opened and she mentally kicked herself for being such an idiot

'Of course its Riven's kid, who else's could it be?' she thought in her mind

"Do you not want me to know?" asked the doctor, "Are you afraid that I'll tell the press?"

Musa snapped back into reality and gave the doctor a small smile, "No, it's just that...I'd rather you didn't know; I'm not sure if I want this baby or not...just...just don't tell my father!" Musa begged

The doctor understood her plight and nodded, "It's my promise to you, your highness and I assure you that the press will never find out either"

Musa breathed a sigh of relief and embraced the doctor and then ran out of the hospital and walked all the way back to her palace

**At the palace**

Musa crawled behind the bushes and got nearer to the palace entrance

She didn't want her father or Matthew to see her, they were both enjoying, what looked like a happy chat in the garden. She gave Matthew the evils and regretted leaving Riven at the battlefield

'Why didn't I ask Riven to run away with me?' Musa asked herself mentally, she knew he would have agreed but she didn't find the courage to ask him now that they were enemies

Musa ran up the palace stairs up towards her bedroom and slammed the door shut and rested her back against it, she caught her breath and slid down to the floor and cried softly into her hands

By now she was shivering because it was night time and it was very cold because her balcony door was wide open, she was surprised that her father hadn't come to check on her but she figured that he must have thought she was still in the hospital

She sighed heavily and looked down at her stomach, it was flat. She wasn't showing and she was thankful for it, she clutched her stomach and slowly got up after a lot of thought

Musa walked towards her little chest of drawers by her bed and took out a medium sized holdall and walked towards her wardrobe

She slowly opened it without making a sound, because she didn't want her father or any of the guards to hear her. She grabbed some dresses but it was dark so she didn't know which ones she had, although she didn't care

She slowly crouched down and threw in a few pairs of shoes, a mixture of heels and flats and then she hurriedly scooped some of her make up from her dressing table and dumped it into her bag

She counted all the things she had on her fingers and made sure she hadn't forgotten anything after she had chucked in some jewellery and toiletries

Then Musa slowly walked to the balcony and looked down, all of a sudden she let out a little whimper because it was a long way down. But it was her only option if she didn't want anyone to notice her

She was about to forget about her whole plan and head back indoors to her soft bed but then her eyes drifted towards her stomach and she sighed as tears formed in her eyes, she couldn't give up now, she had to escape for the sake of her families reputation and her un-born child

"Don't worry; mommy won't let anything happen to you, ok?" Musa whispered to her belly and then she nodded to herself and the tears in her eyes evaporated

Musa sat on the balcony and swung her legs over to the other side, so she was now dangling above the palace, she held her breath and threw her holdall onto the ground below her

It took a few seconds until she heard the thud of the holdall and then she waited anxiously to see if the guards had heard it and whether they had decided to check it out

Luckily, she didn't see any bright torch lights so she slowly grabbed the drain pipe and slid down quietly

She was very proud of herself when she got down to the ground

"Now, that wasn't so bad was it?" she asked herself and her baby

Then she searched the dark garden for her holdall and then slowly crept out of the palace gates, using an invisibility spell when she had to go past the guards

One hand was glued to her stomach as if she was protecting her baby from the night and her other clutched the holdall

She twisted her way among the trees and then found what she was looking for.

It was her secret place and only she knew the way there, she was also sure that no-one had ever been there before

She used her magic to open up the little hut that sat hidden within the thick green trees

Musa stepped inside and noticed how everything was the same as she'd left it

There were only two rooms in the small wooden hut, one was a bathroom and the other consisted of the kitchen, lounge and bedroom all in one

Musa unpacked and then tucked herself into the bed, "Goodnight" she whispered to her baby

Usually she would feel very scared when she used to escape here before because she was alone but now she wasn't because she had her baby with her and she had to protect it no matter what

Musa put her hands behind her head and starred at the bare ceiling and thought about the upcoming months, she had to stay here for over six months so the baby could be delivered without anyone knowing of it

She knew it would be hard to go through her pregnancy alone but she had managed up till now so it gave her courage for the future and it was her choice to keep the baby anyway

Tears ran down the sides of Musa's cheek and the pillow soaked them up, "I have to do this" she whispered hoarsely and then closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep

_Musa's dream_

"_I know that you'll be strong, you'll have to be..." _

"_Riven, I can't do this without you!" _

"_Musa, I know you can. Promise me that you will take care of our baby until we reunite?" _

"_I will...but how can you be so sure that we'll be together again?" she asked in tears_

"_I don't know...but I'll always love you and our kid" Riven assured her_

"_I'll always love you Riven, I always have but please don't let me be a single mother" Musa pleaded_

"_Musa, I can't promise you anything, but promise me that you will have this baby?" _

"_I will...I love you Riven..." Musa whispered_

_Riven smiled warmly down at her and then stepped backwards, "I love you more..." _

"_Wait!" she cried running up to him_

"_I'm sorry Musa..." he whispered and faded away into the darkness which surrounded both of them_

"Riven...!" Musa sobbed into her bed covers

* * *

**Did Musa make the right decision or not? Will she be able to go through her pregnancy all alone? Will anyone come to find her?**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**

**It was extra long because the last chapter was short because most of it was the song, plus I thought you guys deserved a treat**

**Thank you for sticking with me for so long **

**Please review and tell me what you think?**


	6. The enemy's child

**Chapter 6: The Enemy's child**

"_Rock a bye baby, on the tree top, when the wind blows the cradle will rock, when the bow breaks the cradle will fall and down will come baby, cradle and all..." _Musa sang sweetly

She set the little blanket bundle into the cheap wooden cot she had found on sale at the market a few weeks ago. It was said to have belonged to the Princess of Arova, who was now a well known queen. Musa remembered her mother telling her about her friend who was the princess of Arova so she felt privileged that her daughter slept in the cot that belonged to her mother's friend

Musa sighed in the silence and then stepped outside on her balcony which was on the ground floor; her little house only had one floor.

Musa pulled her hair tie out of her hair and let her hair hang lose by her sides and let the gentle evening breeze blow through her hair.

It had been six months since Musa had run away from her royal life to escape into the forest and have her baby

Harmonia, her two week old daughter had dark blue hair just like Musa's and she had lovely violet eyes and a pale complexion

Musa thought about the day she had left the palace after she found out that she was pregnant, none the less with Riven's child. She knew if she was discovered pregnant the media would point fingers at her and the news would spread like wild fire all over the realms

So there really wasn't much choice but to run away and Musa didn't want to get an abortion, even though it was the enemy's child; it was still hers too.

These six months had been equal to hell for Musa, it was one thing going through a natural birth along with no support but now she was faced with taking care of her little baby by herself

Musa giggled to herself when she heard her daughter snore, "At least one good thing came outta this!"

Musa slowly tip toed around the room and gathered all her things and placed them all into her holdall

She had decided to sneak back into the palace the next morning because now her father wouldn't be able to do anything to her baby

The last few months Musa had been low for money because she had forgotten to go into the treasure room and bring some money with her

She had to sell most of her royal jewellery for the money she needed to keep herself and her baby alive

Musa didn't sleep at all that night, because she was too busy thinking of how she'd hide Harmonia

She wanted to just walk into the palace but she knew that the guards would see her and then the press would be surrounding her and taking pictures for the royal news

She didn't want anyone to know about Harmonia, not even her father. Even though he wasn't a threat to her anymore, she didn't want anyone to know about her new born baby before Riven

**In the morning**

Musa locked her little house and got Harmonia to wave goodbye to it

Harmonia was wrapped up warmly and tucked in Musa's arm so she was quiet safe

Musa hadn't gained much of baby fat; because she could barely provide herself with enough t eat due to her shortage of money

"We're going home today, Harmony!" Musa exclaimed as she walked through the forest, she called her daughter by her nick-name

She walked for a while but then found herself in a middle of a clearing, "Damn, I'm lost!" Musa said under breath

Musa was just turning around but then she got knocked over by a gush of strong wind

"There you are _princess _Musa!" hissed a man who stood at her feet

Musa hid Harmonia's face from the men in black; they were the same men who had captured her

"What do you want?" she said getting back onto her feet but then the other man kicked her shin so she fell back onto the ground with a thud

Musa panted quickly, she didn't want Harmonia to get hurt and luckily she wasn't

"We want our revenge! For what your pathetic friends did to us, now it's our turn to win!"

"Don't forget I still have my powers!" Musa spat but the two men just smirked

"So...what's this we have?" asked one of the men and snatched the little bundle out of Musa's hands

"No!" Musa shouted and got back up on her feet

"Well, well, well...in our absence you started a family; congratulations!" cried the shorter man

Musa curled her bottom lip in anger, "Give her back!"

"Nu-uh, first hand us your powers" ordered the tall man who held Harmonia in his muscular arms

"No, why would I do that?" asked Musa trying to act as strong as she could

Both of the men laughed at her stupidity, "Whose got your kid, princess?"

Musa clenched her fists and then fired a attack at the man, but unfortunately his friend absorbed it and cackled

"Powers or the baby goes" the man with her baby warned, he opened up his pen knife and held it to Harmonia's throat

Musa gulped, "Please...don't hurt her!" she begged through teary eyes

"That's in your hands so hurry it up, would you?" snarled the shorter guy

"First I want Harmonia back!" Musa said and held her hands out, she narrowed her eyes at them when they stood there starring at her

"We're not stupid! You'll just run away with her and fire some magic at us and escape!"

"Umm...yes, you are stupid and no I won't!" Musa replied smartly and stepped closer

"Whoa, hold back! The baby goes if you don't!" said the man and dragged his accomplice away from Musa

Musa was now really angry but she couldn't blow up on them because she needed Harmonia, she was her daughter after all

"Fine, we'll swap at the same time" Musa said and the men agreed, so she placed her hand on her heard and concentrated hard and soon a purple coloured orb was floating on her palm

Musa gave the men a single nod and then the men placed Harmonia in Musa's arms and grabbed the magical orb and ran away

A tear slid down Musa's face but then she sighed in relief as she looked at her un-harmed baby

* * *

"Hey, how is everyone?" Musa asked the palace guards who stood at the gates, their expressions were something to capture

"Your highness!" they both cried an bowed down

Musa smiled and let them take her single bag, while she safely carried Harmonia, "Is the King ok?"

"He misses you alot but I'm sure he'll be much happier to see you" sad the guard on the left and Musa smiled

"He didn't fall ill or anything, right?" she asked just to be sure

Th guard shook his head, "He hoped what you wrote on that letter was true and you've come back now so it's ok"

Musa nodded at the guards and then made her way into the palace gardens and headed towards the palace door

"Musa?" her father gasped, he had just come out of the palace and he carried a newspaper

'Oh dear, what am I suppose to say?' Musa thought uncomfortably as her father started running towards her

Suddenly Musa realised she had Harmonia in her arms, she started panicking but then finally decided to run away from her father into the palace.

"Musa!" her father shouted as she disappeared into the cream coloured palace and headed for her room

Musa panted hard after she's locked herself in her bedroom, she needed to find a place to keep Harmonia without her father seeing

Musa spent the whole day locked away into her bedroom, carrying out her plan. Her father came to her room several times but she refused to speak to him. She knew he was angry and upset but it was his fault for not telling her about her arranged marriage.

"Dad?" Musa whispered as she slowly crept out of her bedroom, it was now late at night and Harmonia was fast asleep so Musa had decided to talk with her father. Luckily he was sitting outside her room, but he didn't look too pleased when Musa spoke, "Did you miss me?"

"Musa...I'm disappointed in you, you just left without saying anything to anyone, not even me!" he bellowed, Musa covered her ears because he was too loud

"Sshhh!" she hissed because she didn't want her daughter to awake

"Musa, where have you been for the last past months?" asked her father getting back on his feet

Musa sighed and walked down the main stairs and her father silently followed, they both stopped in the garden and were illuminated by the moonlight so they could finally see each other

"I've been...places, but I needed to go! I didn't want to marry that Matthew guy!" Musa exclaimed angrily and crossed her arms

"You weren't with that Riven, were you?" her father asked narrowing his eyes and looking at her suspiciously

"I wish! Now that we're enemies it's a bit hard to meet up with him!" Musa said rolling her eyes

Her father sighed out of frustration and looked at her lovingly, "I'm just glad you're alright and safe, do you know how worried I've been?"

"You didn't look very worried when you were strolling in the garden to read the morning news?" Musa mumbled

"Musa I'm sorry and you should be too" her father told her

Musa shook her head slightly and then looked at her father, "No, I don't think I should be sorry at all; because you're the one who didn't tell me about Matthew, you lied to me! And you kept the biggest secret of all from me; that Riven was our enemy!" Musa screamed, "You ruined my life...you have no idea what we have..." Musa was now in tears

"Musa I..." her father began, but Musa had already sprinted into the palace in the dim light; he could hear her crying all the way to her bedroom and he regretted everything that made her upset

* * *

**That was my epic fail! Merh, I didn't like that chapter...dunno about you?**

**I know it's a massive jump but it had to be done, I hope you enjoyed it anyway!**

**I just want to say thank you to 'XxXxDark AngelxXxX' and I'd love to see more reviews from you and I'm so happy that you like my stories :) **

**So hows Musa going to tell Riven about his daughter? Will she ever be able to tell him? Or will she remain a single mum? **

**Please _review_ and tell me what you thought of this chapter! **


	7. Using the dove

**Chapter 7: Using the Dove**

"Yes! How many times do I have to tell you guys?" Musa asked annoyed, she was on the phone with all her friends who were rambling on about how worried they were.

She had been talking with them for atleast half an hour now and they just kept repeating everything which was making Musa hot headed

She also had Harmonia in her arms and was trying to get her to stop crying because she didn't want her friends to hear and find out about her daughter

"Yeah...mmhhmm...ok...no I can't, ok ok! Yup...fine!" Musa spoke into the phone; she had been successful with shutting up Harmonia, "Guys I have to go...bye!"

Musa rolled her eyes and sighed; she plonked herself onto her bed and rocked her daughter in her arms.

It had been two days since she had returned and most of her time had been spent in her bedroom, because she didn't want to take Harmonia out

"Musa, are you in there?" asked her father while he knocked on the door

Musa's eyes grew wide in horror; she frantically ran towards her wardrobe and opened it

"Hello?" Musa's father asked as he entered, only to find the bedroom empty. After a while he left

Musa re-appeared from her wardrobe but this time without Harmonia in her arms. She had left her in the nursery which you could only get to by going through the portal at the back of the wardrobe

She made herself look decent and then went off to find her father, she searched the whole palace but then finally found him sitting under the oldest tree in the orchid

"Hey...you were looking for me?" asked Musa and gave her father a small smile

Her father looked up at her and motioned her to take a seat beside him and within moment Musa was by his side enjoying a juicy apple

"I've been thinking about what you said yesterday..."

"Dad, I'm sorry about that...I didn't mean it, I was just really angry!" Musa explained

Her father smiled and held her hands, "No, Musa you were right, you shouldn't be sorry, I should."

Musa stood up and her father also got on his feet, "Dad, I forgive you...and about all those things...they were all just my excuses for running away" Musa sighed, she didn't want to lie to her dad

Her dad furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her, "I don't understand? Why did you run away then?" he asked

"I...I can't tell you..." Musa bit back tears but her father saw how she was struggling

He grabbed her hand and led her back to the palace gardens, where he nodded to a guard and the guard then disappeared into the palace

Musa wiped the tears of her face and sniffled. Soon enough the guard came out holding something in his hand

He handed the object to Musa's father and Musa starred at him blankly, "Huh?"

"This is for you..." her father smiled and handed Musa the odd shape wrapped up nicely in glittery wrapping paper

Musa set it on the ground and slowly tore of the paper and peered inside, she gasped and then looked at her father and gave him a massive smile

Musa giggled and she took the dove out of its cage, "It's beautiful! Thank you" she exclaimed happily

"You're welcome, I knew you've always like these creatures" her father replied and then stroked the dove who perched on Musa's thumb

Musa smiled and then placed the dove back in the cage, she then ran up to her room with the dove; this left her father confused but he didn't have time to think about it because he had a ton of other work to handle

"Look at this, Harmony!" Musa cried as she stepped through the portal to the nursery

Harmonia looked over at her mother and saw her clutching the white dove in her hand; she giggled and waved her hands in the air

Musa came closer to her and made he dove sit on her hand, luckily Musa was good with birds because she could use her musical powers to tame the creatures

"This is a dove, honey. Do you like it?" Musa asked her although she got no reply.

Suddenly Musa covered Harmonia's mouth when her sonar ears picked up footsteps in her room. She could tell that they weren't her father's but unfortunately she couldn't indentify whose they were.

She didn't bother to go check because she was afraid they might me the men in blacks' and also she didn't want to leave Harmonia on her own

Before long the footsteps faded and Musa came out the portal and looked around to find some signs of the person, but there were none. All she knew was that the footsteps belonged to a male, this made her alert, and she had to protect Harmonia more than ever now because she felt as if someone or something was after both of them

* * *

_Hey Riven, how are you?  
We haven't spoken since our battle...  
I still remember you, I think about you alot...I don't know if you still feel the same way?  
I just want us to talk again, I've been missing you alot lately..._

Musa threw her pen across the room and grabbed the note of the desk and chucked it on the ground

No matter what she did, she couldn't get the note to Riven because all the messengers would refuse to go to Elementis and she couldn't post it because she didn't have his address

Just then Harmonia started wailing so Musa had to deal with her, she cradled her in her arms and sang the same lullaby as before

"Please don't do this to me Harmonia; it's already hard for mommy!" Musa said pleading

It was like a miracle, the next second Harmonia stopped crying as if she understood Musa's feelings

Musa smiled happily and kissed her forehead, she was glad she wasn't completely alone

Musa then lay next to Harmonia and closed her eyes but her trail of thought kept going to the note she had just written for Riven

That's when it hit her, everything started to take its place in Musa's mind and a huge grin appeared on her face

She wasn't one hundred percent sure if her idea would work but she decided to try. Luckily Harmonia was fast asleep therefore out of the way for a while, giving Musa enough time to do what she needed to do

Musa went over to her balcony and looked the glowing snow coloured dove in its cage, she unlocked the cage and slowly took the dove out. It didn't fly away because Musa had used her magic to calm it down

"Can you do me a favour?" Musa asked the bird

The bird moved its neck and seemed to be nodding, Musa was impressed that her spell had this much effect on the bird

Musa put the dove on the balcony but it didn't fly away so she ran inside and grabbed the piece of paper off the floor and tied it around the dove's legs

"Deliver this to Prince Riven of Elementis and make sure no-one else sees it, ok?" Musa whispered to the bird

The bird made a bird like noise and flew off into the sunset, it was late in the evening now because Musa had been raiding her book cupboard trying to find the spell she needed to make the dove understand her

Musa had high hopes that her plan would help her regain contact with Riven but she wasn't positive whether he'd reply or not

* * *

Musa sat on her bed and hugged her knees, she had already eaten her dinner and managed to feed Harmonia but the dove still hadn't arrived

She knew that Riven would have to send a reply with the bird so she wasn't worried about the dove too much

Harmonia started snoring and then Musa realised she had fallen asleep waiting for her father's reply, Musa then lost all her hopes.

She smiled down at her daughter and thought about her future, she would become the queen to Melody so atleast she would have royal life.

Musa eyes couldn't stay open for much longer and she soon fell on her side and drifted off.

"Wha...huh?" Musa awoke by the scratching of something on her arm, she looked on her bed and saw her daughter sleeping peacefully but then the other thing caught her attention

It was the dove, and it had come back with a little note tied on its leg. Musa first thought it was her note and the dove wasn't able to find Riven but then she realised that the paper was a different colour to hers.

A giant smile appeared on Musa's face and she read the note:

_Hey princess,  
I'm fine but how are you?  
I think about you too Musa...I don't think anything between us will be the same ever again  
I'm sorry that I lied to you about who I was  
I've been missing you too, so what have you been up to in these six long months?_

_King Riven _

Musa's eyes widened when she read the end line, Riven was king now?

But it didn't surprise her because he was the heir to the throne and it had a long time so it was bound to happen

Musa smiled and held the note to her heart and scrambled over to her desk and scribbled down a reply

She was over-joyed that this method of communication had worked and she was relieved that Riven was talking to her

"I love you Riven..." she whispered and began composing a reply

* * *

**Yaaay, Riven replied! **

**Finally Riven gets back into the story and now he's King! Wow, stuff happens fast! **

**Talk about lame title! looooooooooooool! I'm sorry, I couldn't think of anything else, but I'm keeping it because it's funny XD **

**Who's footsteps were they? Did the men in black come to her bedroom? Oooh, everything will be revealed soon! ;)**

**Please REVIEW! No reviews no next chapter ok? So do it...**

**xxx**


	8. You have a kid

**Mmmm, I just realised that I haven't written ' I don't own anything' in any of my stories! Oh well...I'm not about to start, don't worry! XD **

**This is dedicated to all my lovelies who are reading this right now (Yup, that'll be you!) **

**But I'm slightly dissappointed, because I've put alot of effort and my homework time into writting these chapters and you guys haven't reviewed as much so please would you review! :) Thanks! **

* * *

**Chapter 8: You have a kid**

Musa stretched her arms and then sat up in bed and yawned, for once she had been able to get a good night's sleep

Harmonia didn't wake up and start crying so Musa wasn't disturbed in the middle of the night and the fact that Riven had replied gave Musa the peace of mind and she slept happily

Musa jumped out of bed and went over to the crib where her two and a half week old daughter was laying

"Hey you! Did you have a goodnight?" asked Musa, she was a little surprised that Harmonia was awake but she didn't make any noise

Harmonia just giggled as Musa tickled her on her stomach. Her big bright violet eyes sparkled in the sunlight and that put a warm smile on Musa's face

Musa had a really beautiful daughter and she was proud to be a mother, but one thing saddened her and that was the fact that Harmonia was an illegitimate child

Musa knew she could never tell her realm about Harmonia because it would be a great story for the press to dwell upon and everyone would think badly of her and her father

Musa picked up Harmonia from her cot and carried her outside to the balcony, the scene before her was spectacular!

There were big shadows of the trees displayed on the wet grass and the sun was hidden behind some clouds making a peach colour in the sky, Musa gasped as she gazed at her surroundings

Harmonia let out a little yelp which made Musa jump, she hurriedly looked around to see if there was any danger but it was only her pet dove who had returned with yet another message tied on its foot

Musa slowly managed to untie the ribbon off the dove's foot while carrying Harmonia in her arms, and then she made her way into the room and sat on her comfy bed

"Look what we have here!" Musa cooed to her baby daughter and sat Harmonia on her lap and supported her with her arms

Musa unravelled the small roll of paper and looked at Riven's classic scribbled handwriting, there was no doubt that it was from Riven

"Let's read what daddy said, yeah?" Musa whispered and began reading the note:

_You were where! I thought you were safe in your palace, but no; you were living in the middle of the forest...! Can I ask why?  
You know what you're doing with these messages is very sneaky, if we get caught we're dead meat!  
I wish there was a way that I could make it up to you, Muse. But we're so far away now that I can't even remember your face anymore  
I'm glad you're keeping fine without me!  
Yes, I am King now! A lot had changed and I can't believe you weren't here with me, I miss you Musa_

Riven

Musa blinked away her tears, all she wanted to do was hold Riven and never let go. She missed him like hell

Musa sighed and then placed the note on her bed and got Harmonia and herself ready for breakfast

_I ran away after the war between Melody and Elementis, I just couldn't take it anymore!  
That's only _if _we get caught! And I'd do anything to talk to you Riven, you know that!  
It's fine, Riven; I forgive you. You can't remember my face? I can't believe it...you forgot me already...?  
Why wouldn't I be keeping myself fine? I can cope without you, you know!  
Congrats, Riv! I'm so proud of you!  
I miss you more!_

_Yours forever, Musa_Musa waited in the royal gardens for her reply, she knew it took time for her dove to fly from Elementis all the way to Melody but she was so eager to see Riven's reply

"Hurry up...!" Musa mumbled, Harmonia was placed in her lap and was cheerfully playing around with her rattle. Musa looked at her and smiled, luckily her father was out of town so she could Harmonia outside because it was important for the baby to get some fresh air

A huge smile spread across Musa's face as she saw the dove flying closer to her, she held her hand out and the dove dropped the message right into her hands

"Thank you!" Musa called as the bird flew off into her bedroom

_Musa, you don't have to lie to me ok? I know that wasn't the reason, I came to see you but you weren't there and I got worried but now I know where you were.  
I'd do everything just to talk to you!  
No way, Musa! I could never forget you! I never will and that's a promise!  
Sure you can...  
Musa, please tell me what's going on with you? I feel as if you're hiding something big from me?_

_Love, Riven_

Musa furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the lush emerald grass; she was confused as to how Riven knew she was keeping something from him

"Shall we tell daddy about you?" Musa asked Harmonia, who completely ignored her and carried on messing about

Musa sighed and stood up with Harmonia in her arms and then walked up to her bedroom

She put Harmonia to sleep, fed the dove and got a piece of paper out for her reply

She dipped her quill in the watery black ink nervously and bit her lip as her hand trembled against the paper and then gulped hard

She held her breath as she quickly scribbled down the words on the note;

_You came to see me? So it was you, who was in my room that afternoon?  
You don't have to be worried anymore Riven but there's something you need to know..._

Musa's hand was shaking madly at this stage, Riven wasn't even in front of her and she was nervous. She still had the quill in her hand and because her hand was shaking so much the paper got covered in ink blotches and made the note look messy

Musa calmed herself down and swallowed slowly; she gathered up her confidence and began writing with gritted teeth;

_You have a kid_.

_Musa_

Her name came out extremely messy because she was so scared to tell Riven about Harmonia, she didn't write in much detail because she wanted to get Riven's reaction first

She gave the dove the note and threw it into the air, and then it flew away into the setting sun to deliver her message to Elementis

"Musa, would you like to have some dinner?" asked her dad entering her room, Musa gasped and her eyes darted from her father to Harmonia sleeping peacefully on show

Musa breathed through her teeth and hoped that her invisibility spell would work on her daughter, with some luck it did and her father didn't even notice her activity

Then Musa sighed and broke out into a huge smile, "Sure!" she exclaimed and then pushed her dad out of her bedroom and followed him to the dining room

Along the way she gave him a lecture about her privacy and how fathers should invade their daughter's bedrooms without knocking

Musa hurriedly shovelled the roast chicken and mash into her mouth because she was eager to see Riven's reply and also she had to get back to Harmonia before she awoke and started crying

"Musa, slow down!" cried her dad from across the long table; he looked at his daughter strangely as she scoffed down half a dozen mouthfuls one after the other

Musa smiled with food in her mouth and then swallowed it whole, in one go, "Sorry dad, I have...stuff to do..." Musa said confusing herself and her father

Then there was an awkward silence between father and daughter, "Musa..."

"Dad, how old was mom when she had me?" Musa asked cutting her father off and diverting her father's attention from his question

"Umm...I can't remember clearly but she was about...your age?" her father replied after some thought

Musa nodded and then ran upstairs to her bedroom without saying anything to her dad; she burst through the door only to find that her pet dove hadn't arrived yet

Musa got dressed for bed and locked her bedroom door so her father couldn't barge in and see her with Harmonia

Musa stayed up till midnight but the dove still didn't return, "Why..." then Musa burst out into tears

Her sobbing was muffled because she cried into her duvet, she figured that Riven was too shocked to hear about his kid and therefore he didn't reply or send anything back

Musa's eyes were swollen red the next morning when she finally woke up

She stepped into the shower and even though it was cold she didn't mind because she couldn't feel it because she was experiencing too much hurt

It was midday now and still no reply, by now Musa really hated Riven for being such a coward and not accepting what he had. She figured that she'd just have to be a single mother but then she started getting upset because of her dove

"Oww!" she yelled loudly, she looked up and saw her dove soaring above her head, Musa's eyes lit up and she looked at her lap

The bird had dropped off Riven's reply and attached to it was a silver locket which had hit Musa on the head when the dove dropped it

She opened up the note and read it;

_Yeah that was me in your room, why? Who did you think it was and where were you then?  
And ha-ha very funny! You almost had me then! I was so shocked when I saw the bit about me having a kid but then I realised you were joking!  
Don't ever do that again!  
And don't worry I'm not worried anymore and sorry for the late reply, I was out of town for business so I didn't get the note until I came back, sorry! _

_Love, Riven_

Musa was angry but upset when she read Riven's reply, she was so nervous about telling him that he had a daughter and he just thought it was a joke

Musa frowned and shook her head, she needed to prove to Riven that he was now a father, whether he liked it or not.

She stalked back into her bedroom and thought about how she's prove it, leaving the silver locket embedded in the blades of grass

* * *

**Arghhh...my dad always barges into my bedroom, it's so annoying! Next time I'll give him a lecture like Musa did! XD **

**I'm still failing with title's but oh well! **

**Well I hope you liked the chapter! **

**And OMG who liked Riven's lame 'excuse'? I did! Lol! **

**Please review and tell me what you thought of it! **


	9. Seeing my daughter

**Chapter 9: Seeing my daughter**

Riven wiped the sweat of his upper lip with his hand, he then took a deep breath in and held it for about thirty seconds and then let it back out

It had been half an hour since he had sent the dove off with his reply about 'his kid' off to Musa, but that didn't stop him from feeling scared

He wanted to believe that what he wrote as a reply was true but inside he was dying of curiosity, but he wouldn't let himself get worked up about it because he was Riven; the one who always kept his cool and never let down his tough front

He looked at the full moon which was high in the sky, it was a cloudless night but it made it all that much colder. Riven was only standing outside in his pyjama bottoms and he didn't have anything on his upper half, but because of all the hot sweat on his chest, he didn't feel the chilly midnight air which occasionally brushed passed him

"Calm down Riven. Musa must have obviously have been joking...like she always does!" Riven mumbled

He ran a hand through his well gelled magenta hair and moved his shoulders about because he had been standing stiffly for about an hour now, but he was lost in the thought about Musa's note

"But, why would Musa lie to me?" Riven asked himself out loud and furrowed his eyebrows. He then shook his head to get rid of his stupid question because that would mean that he actually had a kid and he did not want that

He looked at the note he had received and then sighed at his dumb reply which he had just sent

"Forget it, it's not like I'm going to see her again!" Riven said but then felt like a jerk for saying it, "I never wanted to be a father...well, not yet anyway..." he rambled on and on nervously to himself in his room

You could sometimes hear Riven shouting at himself for being such an idiot and saying it was all his fault, all the maids that walked through the corridor ended up walking away with strange faces

"Yeah, I want my kid to be Musa's but I'm not ready for this...not yet! I already have so many responsibilities'..." Riven rambled on

"Riven? Who are you talking to?" asked his father letting himself in; he had a worried look on his face, the kind you often get when you look at an insane person

Riven turned around and saw his father standing in the doorway, "Ugh..."

"And put some clothes on, boy! How about if your mother walks in?" said his father

Riven rolled his eyes and grabbed a T-shirt and shoved it on

"Now, do you mind not making a massive racket because everyone is sleeping and you've already woke me up!" his father said angrily, he had bags underneath his eyes

Even though he wasn't king anymore, he still had lots of work to do, like run their business and give lectures in court and so on

"Umm...sorry. I'm just completely stressed out!" Riven said and plonked himself on his bed

"Oh come on, son! Being King isn't that hard!" exclaimed Rivano and patted Riven on the back; he took a seat next to him and looked at Riven who rubbed his forehead

"No it's not that...it's just that Musa's told me that I have a..." Riven stopped himself in the nick of time, otherwise he would have been screwed

Luckily Riven was speaking so fast that his father didn't catch what he'd just said

"What? You were talking to Musa?" his father said in disgust

Riven got slightly angry at this, because he loved Musa alot and couldn't see her name being said without respect, "It's _Princess _Musa, actually" he corrected his father who only gave deathly glares

Rivano sighed and stood up, "I really thought you'd moved on from her and especially now that you're king, I thought you would understand who your enemy's are and keep your distance from them!"

Riven narrowed his eyes at his father and then stood up to confront him, "Mom wasn't exactly our realms best friend was she? But you still fell in love with her!" Riven shouted

"Riven!" his father bellowed, "But I never kept in contact with her after I found out that she wasn't from here, did I?"

Riven clenched his fists together, "So that's why you got rid of mom and married Renée? I can't believe you would do something like that!"

His father opened his mouth but then closed it, he knew what Riven was saying was true and he didn't have a comeback to say

"All these years I thought that it was mom who never told you about me and I kept blaming her for abandoning me! But in reality it was you who was always wrong!" Riven screamed angrily, he glared daggers at his dad and shortly after his father left the room

Riven stood in the middle of his room shivering in anger, he wouldn't let himself turn into the father that his dad was

"If Musa has my kid in real life, I'm going to have to accept it!" he told himself firmly

He didn't sleep for the whole night but waited for the dove to reply with Musa's message

Riven was standing by the palace gates and looking into the clear sky trying to spot a white flying object, he had been at it for hours now and the guards had gotten fed up of watching over him

Suddenly Riven's eyes lit up as the dove approached the palace, a big smile was on his face and he ran into the palace gardens to receive the note

"Over here!" he called, cupping his hands around his mouth so he could be heard

Then the dove dropped the note and Riven caught it easily, he unfolded the tiny bit of paper and read the note and was left gob smacked

_I didn't find it very funny...and I can't believe you think I'm lying?  
Why would I lie to you? I don't enjoy it!  
If you don't want anything to do with your daughter just say and I won't mention her again! But I don't find it funny taking care of her all by myself!_

Riven's eyes showed a sad expression, he ran up to his room and passed his father on the way but ignored him

At this moment he didn't care less if his father disowned him, because that would mean he could rush over to Musa and be with her

He got out a piece of paper and scribbled down a reply quickly; the dove sat on the balcony and moved his neck to see what Riven was writing.

_Musa, it's not like that! I wrote all that crap because I was nervous...I was scared!  
It's not every day that someone tells you you're a father! It came as a shock to me, I'm sorry!  
Look, the point is that I believe you and I'm really happy...but I do have one small request, I want to see her, our daughter! _

_Love, Riven _

Musa's eyes widened when she saw Riven's reply, he had been super speedy this time and she couldn't believe that he wanted to see their daughter

Musa forgot about her previous plan to get Riven to realise he actually had a daughter and decided to devise a new one

She whispered something into a guard's ear and waited outside the palace until he returned with everything she had asked for

It took Musa the whole afternoon to do her filming and then at six o'clock she finally sent the dove off again, but this time with a little pouch with something hard inside

_I can understand but you have no idea what I went through when I found out!  
Your request will be fulfilled, just open the pouch and put the CD into a computer and watch it!  
I'm really glad that you're taking interest in Harmonia!_

_Lots of love, Musa_

Riven blinked back the rest of his tears which hadn't fallen yet

He watched his daughter laugh into the video camera and then Musa's face appeared on screen

She looked happy and seemed to be enjoying filming herself and their daughter

"Say bye-bye to daddy now, ok?" she said to Harmonia and made her wave into the camera

Riven smiled and then sighed, he was missing out on alot right now but there wasn't anything he could do about it

_That was seriously lovely! You looked as beautiful as ever and I'm so proud of our daughter.  
She's everything and more that I could have wished for, I really want to be with you two right now, but I have so much to take care of. I like the name you gave her, its unique! If you need anything just ask and I'll send it, anything from money to a bib, ok?  
But have you told your father about her? _

_Lots of love to both of you, Riven_

Musa cried and laughed at the same time, she was overwhelmed by Riven's reply

She didn't want to ask for any money because she was always taught to rely on herself, but she couldn't take money from the royal treasury otherwise her father could find out what she was spending it on. So she sold her jewellery so she could meet Harmonia's needs

"Musa, are you ok?" asked her father rushing up to her worriedly, luckily Harmonia was asleep in the hidden nursery

"What have I told you about privacy?" Musa yelled, "I'm fine...but why are you here?" her tone of voice angry because she was mad at her father for barging in again.

"Sorry...I just came to talk to you about your engagement to Breconize!" her father exclaimed happily, Musa looked like she was about to faint

She swallowed and then began, "Wh-what did you just say? I thought my engagement with Matthew was called off after I ran away!"

"Oh, so that's why you did it!" her father said, assuming that was the reason for his daughter to run away from home

Musa shook her head angrily from side to side, "You don't understand! I just can't marry him!" Musa bellowed and then ran out of her bedroom crying

Suddenly there was alot of wailing to be heard from Musa's wardrobe, and her father was still inside her bedroom. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked around

It sounded like a little baby crying...

_

* * *

_

**:O Is Musa's dad going to find out that he has a grand-daughter? Did Riven's note jinx it? Will Musa end up getting forced into marrying Matthew? And we still haven't found out who those two men in black are? **

**Don't worry, just keep reading and everything will eventually become clear! **

**I hope you're still with me on this story and I hope you liked this chapter! **

**Riven finally got a big part and now you know the trusth about his mother :') **

**So review and tell me what you think! **

**xxx**


	10. Missing daughter

**Chapter 10: Missing daughter**

All of a sudden the crying stopped but was replaced by a muffled sound

Musa's father had good hearing even though he was old; he ran out the room and fetched Musa, then he dragged her to her bedroom and made her listen to the sound but now there was nothing to be heard

Musa curled her bottom lip angrily and pushed her father away, "Why do you always waste my time!" she cried

"Musa, I actually heard someone crying behind your wardrobe but I didn't know who it was...although it did sound like an infant..."

Musa's eyes shot open, her throat went dry and now that she couldn't hear anymore crying she began to feel scared and nervous because Harmonia wouldn't usually shut herself up

She was about to scream Riven's name because he was her daughter's father but since her dad was starring at her with wide eyes she didn't

Musa looked from the wardrobe to her father getting tenser every second, "What happened to the sound?" she asked trying to calm herself down

"I don't know, it was there one minute and then all I heard was a muffled sound instead" her father replied trying to remember more

Musa gulped quickly and then tears made their way down her cheeks, "I lost..." she whispered hoarsely

Her father looked up at her and pulled her into a hug, "Musa...what are you talking about? It's not like you had anything to do with the crying, right?"

Musa pulled away from her father and then ran outside; she needed to tell Riven as soon as possible

She wanted to get a carriage and charge over to Elementis right then but then she'd have to overcome the obstacles of the gates and checking, she really had no time for that and she was low on energy because since Harmonia went missing it had been drained out of her

"Musa! Musa!" her father shouted as he walked quickly towards her, she turned around and saw him with a confused looked on his face

"What happened?" Musa asked, her father held out a piece of black fabric in his hands and Musa gasped, she knew who it belonged to

"Would you know anything about this?" her father narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously

Musa furrowed her eyebrows worriedly and looked at the ground, "I...well...it belongs to those men who attacked me while I was coming home, that's all I know"

Her father shook his head in disgust, "How could you hide something like that from me!"

"I didn't mean to...I just thought they wouldn't bother me again, but, but..." Musa trembled at the thought of her kidnapped daughter, she regretted trading her powers for her; she should have finished them off right there and then

"But what?" her father asked

Musa swallowed and shook her head meaning she didn't want to tell him anything

"Umm...nothing!" she laughed nervously and scratched her neck; she tried to turn her head so her father wouldn't see how worried she was

"Musa, will you tell me what's wrong? Why have you come out here?" her father asked starting to get impatient

Musa squeezed her lips together; she still had that same worried expression on her face and still no reply. Suddenly she heard something flying in the air; she looked up to see her pet dove returning from its afternoon flying

She smiled and waved her arms in the air, soon enough the dove saw her and landed on her shoulder. Musa tickled its soft belly and the bird seemed to have giggled

"Musa what is going on?" asked her father with an angry expression, Musa sighed and walked into the palace without saying a word

Musa ran upstairs to her bedroom and grabbed a bit of paper and wrote as fast as she could

_Thanks but there's something major that's happened over her! Harmonia's been kidnapped!  
Riven, I'm really worried, I don't know where she is and if she's alright or not; I don't even know if she's alive!  
She only got captured half an hour ago; I need you to help me find her! Will you?_

_Musa_

Riven was working away and checking some files on his little balcony table and then suddenly the dove appeared next to him

He jumped slightly and was about to shout at it but then realised that it was only a bird. He looked at the note and grabbed it

First his eyes opened in shock but then he furrowed his eyebrows, he figured that if it was such an emergency Musa should have come to Elementis but she hadn't, but he didn't want to think Musa was lying but he didn't know if she was just trying to get him to be with her or not?

Riven's head was spinning; he didn't know what he was going to do. He scrunched the note up and threw it on the ground

He grabbed his hair and pulled it down harshly and screamed, and then he fell onto his knees

"Why would Musa joke about such a serious matter?" he asked himself, then he finally made up his mind and replied

_Ok Musa, don't panic. Everything will be alright and don't worry too much about her  
Look, I'm on my way to Melody and I'll try and get there as fast as I can but I don't know how long that will be  
But just wait for me, I can't come to your palace so meet me in the forest clearing in Melody, ok?  
No need to reply, just do what I say and keep cool!_

_Riven_

Musa read the note and nodded, she grabbed some water and ran out of the palace

"Musa! Get back here! Where are you going?" her father shouted as loud as he could, but Musa just ignored him and fled

Her father started to get worried, he was about to send some guards after her but then she finally looked back and spoke

"Don't worry about me dad, I'll be back soon! Take care!" she blew him a kiss and carried on running

Her father's mouth hung open slightly and he watched her disappear into the forest, he shook his head and then went inside to have some evening tea

Musa's dress got caught up in branches and twigs that were spread on the ground

"Is this a set or an actually forest?" Musa grumbled to herself while running, she was quickly running out of breath because she was going as fast as she could

She didn't care if Riven arrived ages after her; she just thought she should get there as soon as possible

Musa finally arrived at the clearing but there wasn't any sign of Riven, she figured that he must be battling through the galactic traffic

"Looking for Harmonia are we?" asked a familiar voice

Musa turned around but whenever she thought she was facing the person, the person ran somewhere else

"Who's there!" Musa shouted, spinning around in all directions

Of course she knew who it was but she was too scared to comfort the man without her powers

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes and stood still in the middle of the clearing

"Boo!" the voice whispered, Musa's eyes shot open and the man in black was standing in front of her

She didn't waste time starring at him or getting frightened; she grabbed him by the collar firmly and threw him to the ground

"How dare you take her away from me?" Musa hissed and kicked the man, "I already gave you my powers, what else could you possibly want!"

The man growled and then jumped back on his feet, he had an evil glint in his eye

Musa was nervous but she didn't show it, she was no good at fighting without her powers and she couldn't hurt the guy otherwise he would do something to Harmonia

"Did your other cowardly friend run away, huh?" Musa asked and raised her eye-brow

The man just smirked and rolled up his sleeves, then he started glowing purple and that's when it hit Musa

She could easily get her powers back now, because since she was the rightful owner she could absorb all his attacks and reclaim her powers

"Show me what ya got!" Musa said and stepped back so the man had enough room to fire an attack

"I think you've forgotten that you're powerless...but oh well, sound attack!" he fired Musa's strongest attack at her and Musa just stepped forwards to get hit

The man was now floating in the air and he was laughing his head off, "What a stupid fairy!"

Musa was thrown back a little because the power was so strong, but then she started glowing purple and the man's glow got fainter and fainter until all of it had returned to Musa

"Now who's powerless?" Musa mocked and smirked, she got her hands ready to shoot

The man gulped and then started to run away, "Help!" he squealed

Musa giggled and then flew after him, she was about to throw her attack at the man but then something stopped her

"Musa?" someone gasped behind her

Musa quickly turned her head around to face the voice, but when she looked back in the other direction the man in black had fled deep into the forest and was now out of sight

Musa screamed in annoyance, "You just made me lose that dude!"

* * *

**Yaay, Musa got her powers back! :) **

**But what do the men want from Harmonia? Does her father know about Musa's daughter? Who is the guy who called Musa's name?**

**Well atleast both her and Riven can kick the men in blacks' butt! XD **

**Well I hope ou enjoyed that!**

**Pleeeaaaseee REVIEW! **


	11. Saving our daughter

**Chapter 11: Saving our daughter**

"And 'hi' to you too..."

Musa smiled and embraced the man who stood in front of her, "Sorry, but he's the guy who kidnapped Harmonia and..."

Riven's lips crashed into hers before she could say anything further, Riven's hands were on her cheeks and Musa wrapped her arms around his neck

They stood there making out for a few minutes and then parted, Musa smiled at Riven with tears in her eyes and Riven stroked her cheek

"I've missed you so much!" Riven whispered and then planted a soft kiss on her forehead

Musa nodded and then hugged him and cried softly on his shoulder, Riven patted her back gently and stroked her thick dark blue hair

He could relate to the way she was feeling but Musa had gone through a lot more because she had carried their baby all by herself without any support

"How did your delivery go?" Riven asked and put his hands on her waist, Musa just looked to the ground and blinked back tears

"I hate you for not being there!" she hissed after a few seconds, Riven grabbed her chin and lifted her face up

He smiled at her warmly and kissed her some more, Musa closed her eyes and put everything she felt for Riven into the kiss

Musa squeezed her eyes shut after the kiss and tears made their way down her cheeks; Riven brushed them away with his thumb and rested his forehead on hers

"I'm sorry..." he whispered and then Musa's eyes finally met his and they starred at each other for ages

Then after a while Musa sniffled and backed away from Riven, "Yeah...we shouldn't be doing this, remember we're still enemy's!"

"I don't give a damn about that nonsense! Now shall we find Harmonia?" Riven asked and then took Musa's hand who only took hers out of his grip

Riven shrugged and then carried on walking behind her. Musa had decided to follow the guy who ran into the forest; she thought that he must have gone back to where Harmonia was

"You know...you haven't changed at all!" Riven chuckled and then looked at Musa, she looked possessed as she walked avoiding the trees and stones

"Neither have you" she bit back, Riven rolled his eyes and carried on following her

"Umm...do you have any idea where we're going?" Riven asked, the place they were in now was really dark and it seems like a cave

"Would you shut up? I'm trying to pick up sound signals but all I can hear is you!" Musa hissed angrily, Riven couldn't take it anymore so he grabbed Musa's wrist and made her face him

"It's been months since we're last been together and you just want to get rid of me?" Riven asked looking her straight in the eye

Musa looked away but then her lips were met with Riven's again, but this time she melted into it and let all her worries fly out of her mind

"I love you Riven" she cried and then embraced him

Riven squeezed her tightly, "Me too!" he replied

Musa then looked up with a confused look on her face, "You love yourself? How vain!" then she started laughing and held Riven's hand and dragged him further into the cave

"I didn't mean that! I meant that I love you too!" Riven said and then suddenly covered Musa's mouth with his hand

He threw himself and Musa against the wall so they wouldn't be seen, "Sshhh!"

Musa used her hand to loosen Riven's grip over her mouth, then she concentrated hard to listen to the voices behind the cave wall

"You idiot! You lost her powers!" shouted a man angrily, there was also a faint sound of a fire crackling

"There was nothing I could do, I thought she'd get killed but she absorbed them instead!" explained the other one

Suddenly Musa froze and Riven started to get worried, "Musa...?" he grabbed her by the shoulder and shook her back and forth, "What's wrong?"

Musa opened her mouth but then shuddered, she wasn't able to speak but Riven could make out that she had heard something serious

She started trembling like mad and then fell in front of Riven's feet; Riven's gasped quietly and crouched down next to her

"Musa, tell me what's wrong!" he spoke sternly, Musa looked up with teary eyes

"They're going to kill Harmonia! They might have already done it; all I heard was her crying!" Musa whispered and then buried face in her hands and cried

Riven placed his hand on her shoulder but then stood up and pulled his sword out

"This has gone too far!" he whispered and then ran around the wall to face the captures

A sudden rush of air went by Musa as Riven left, she looked around and realised he'd gone off to fight the villains

She hurriedly dried her eyes and mustered up some courage and followed him

When Musa got there, she saw Riven battling it out with the taller man whilst the shorter man was carrying Harmonia

Luckily none of them had seen her, so she decided to make herself invisible and get her daughter to safety

She slowly crept next to the short man and slowly lifted Harmonia out of hands, fortunately he didn't seem to notice but unfortunately the taller man did

He crouched down on the ground and picked up some dirt and threw it over beside his friend and shortly afterwards it revealed Musa

Musa growled at the shorter man and then grabbed Harmonia and legged it towards the mouth of the cave

"Riven, see if you can hold them off!" she screamed looking behind her shoulder

"I'll try!" he called back and tripped up the shorter man so he couldn't follow Musa

The cave was quite large and was lit up dimly so none of men could see what Riven looked like

But just then the shorter man got on his feet and ran after Musa, Riven's eyes widened and then he also ran after him, he was then followed by the taller man

Musa slammed the door shut and panted heavily, she had run all the way to her little hut in the forest. She thought it was the safest place to hide since the men could easily get into the palace

"Argh!" shouted Riven, the taller man had just jumped on top of him and now they were both wrestling each other on the ground

"You fool, keep running and find the princess!" he ordered the shorter man who nodded but then gasped when Riven kicked the other man off himself

"It's prince Riven!" he cried in shock, then the taller man got back up on his feet and also gasped

He was clutching his stomach and he stumbled back next to the shorter man, Riven stood up and got ready to attack them

But then something that he didn't expect happened, the men in black surrendered and bowed down to him

Riven furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, he was actually hoping for a fight

"Your highness we are terribly sorry, please forgive us!" said the tall man and with that the two of them ran away

Riven stood there gobsmacked but then his mind rolled over to Musa, he frantically started searching for her but she was no-where to be seen

"Musa!" he shouted and ran in the opposite direction to the men

Musa picked up sound waves of her name and then stood outside the little hut clutching Harmonia tightly

She concentrated and up flew a firework into the night sky; Riven at once knew that Musa had sent that so he followed it to her little hut

Musa was very cautious because she was afraid that the men in black would have seen that too, so she was often looking around herself to check if they had made their way to her

"There you are!" Riven sighed in relief as he saw Musa standing in the doorway nervously

Musa smiled and then walked over to him, her eyes fell on Harmonia and then she handed her to Riven

Riven's heart melted when he saw his daughter in person for the first time, he was speechless

"She's...she's beautiful! Just like you" Riven whispered adoring his baby daughter, "Hello, Harmonia! It's me, daddy!" he bent closer to her and made their noses touch

Musa sniffled and wiped the tears of happiness off her face, just then little droplets could be felt on her arms. She looked up and saw dark clouds rumbling overhead, she gasped and then dragged Riven who was holding Harmonia, into the little hut

"I think we should stay here for tonight" Musa said and then sat down next to Riven, who was lost in his daughters eyes

"She's like a mirror image of you but with my eyes!" he exclaimed proudly

Musa nodded agreeing with Riven and then she put her arm around both of them

"We're finally one happy family!" she laughed and then kissed Harmonia on the cheek

Harmonia was in her father's lap and she had the biggest smile on her face, Riven could feel how happy his daughter was now that both her parents were by her side

"I promise I won't ever leave you, ok?" Riven said looking down at his daughter

"She's my little princess!" Musa whispered in awe

"Nope, she's _our _little princess!"

* * *

**:') Awww, their all back together again! **

**Thank god that Harmonia is still alive, right? **

**I hope you enjoyed that! Don't worry it's not the end (pheww)!**

**What's going to happen when they have to go the next morning? You'll have to wait and see, darlin's! **

**Review and tell me what you think? Yes reviews are needed on each chapter! :) **

**Thank u! **


	12. Reuniting

**Chapter 12: Reuniting **

"Do you think it's alright for us to go back?" Musa asked nervously, "...I mean with you and Harmonia, I'm just scared!"

Musa was clinging onto Riven's arm while he carried Harmonia; they were walking back to Musa's palace because Riven wanted to make sure that his family got home safely

"Relax Musa, your father can't change or get rid of us so don't worry about it" Riven said comforting her

Musa nodded and then remained silent for the rest of the journey

"I'm telling you that it was your daughter who lured him into running away!" Renée said getting angry; both Riven's parents had come over to Musa's palace and were shouting at her father for being irresponsible

"Well it's Riven whose King so he should know whether he's making the right decision or not, Musa shall not be blamed for this!" argued her father

"But she must have called him here to run away with her, and she must have made it so he would have to come!" Renée said getting louder with each word

"Please calm down! How do we know their together or not, this could just be a coincidence?" suggested Rivano, he would have argued with Musa's father but ever since Riven had fought with him he realised how important the ones you love were and he understood that Riven still loved Musa

"Nope, we are together!" said Riven walking up to the parents, his arm was around Musa's waist and Musa was carrying Harmonia

Musa's father almost fainted when he saw Musa with a baby girl in her arms and Riven's parents weren't faring much better either

"Wh...who? Huh?" Riven's step mother uttered in shock

Musa hid her face in Riven's chest and let Riven take on the job of explaining, "We'd like you to meet Harmonia, your granddaughter!" her exclaimed happily and snatched Harmonia out of Musa's arms

Both their parents' eyes widened as they starred at the new addition to the family, "How come you have a kid? You were only away for what...a day?" asked Rivano, Riven then handed Harmonia back to Musa

Musa bowed her head but when Riven didn't say anything she decided to speak up, she first sighed and then looked her father in the eyes

"Look dad, I never got over Riven and he never got over me either; you have to understand that we belong together! There's nothing you can do to separate us, not even that stupid war and being enemies!" Musa explained, she wasn't shouting but saying it like she was about to give up

Riven smiled at Musa and squeezed her hand, she was on the verge of tears

"We've been in contact with each for ages, we used that dove to deliver messages and that's when Musa told me I had a daughter! At first I didn't believe it but then she proved it and I can't be prouder than this!" Riven exclaimed

"Where are you trying to go with this?" asked his step mother suspiciously

"No-where, well...what I'm trying to say is end the enmity, because now you have a granddaughter from both realms and there's nothing you can do about it! You need to stop this once and for all, because it won't be fair on Harmonia!" Riven explained, he looked over at Musa who was sniffling and drying her eyes

Riven started to get worried, he didn't want to lose the most precious people in his life and he hoped with all his heart that their parents would agree

Suddenly Harmonia started crying and everyone looked at her, Musa quickly grabbed her and patted her back trying to get her to stop wailing ever so loudly

"Sshhh, it's ok!" Musa cooed and then Riven joined in, they both were excellent parents and got panicked easily if their daughter started crying

"Have you fed her?" asked Riven while stroking Harmonia's hair, Musa nodded and got even more worried, "Ok don't worry!"

"What's wrong sweetie?" Musa asked softly but Harmonia didn't do anything but keep crying and started fidgeting in Musa's arms

"Give her to me" Riven said and walked around with Harmonia for a while, and then Musa started to sing her favourite lullaby while Riven patted their daughter on the back

Then a miracle occurred, Harmonia stopped crying and there were two huge sighs of relief from her parents and they had happy expressions on their faces

Then an awkward silence crept between the two families, Musa left Riven's side because she started to get annoyed by her dad continuously eyeing her

Riven couldn't stand the silence anymore, he sighed and then handed his dad his daughter to his father and cleared his throat

His dad was surprised by his action because he thought his son was mad at him for what happened two nights ago.

Riven grabbed Musa's hand and kneeled down on the ground and rummaged around in his pocket, he then pulled out a little red velvet box

"I've been meaning to do this since ages but then this whole thing happened and I wasn't able to so...Musa, will you marry me?" Riven said and closed his eyes so he could clearly hear Musa

Musa gasped and covered her mouth; she didn't expect Riven to ever propose to her, because he hadn't done when she broke her wedding off with Cameron

She swallowed her tears and looked from her daughter to Riven, suddenly her face lit up, "Yeah...I mean, yes I will definitely marry you Riven!"

Riven pulled the ring out of its case and slid it on Musa's ring finger and lifted her up in a bridal style

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I promise you all the happiness in the world!" Riven whispered into Musa's ear after he placed her on the ground

"Yeah? Me too and we can take care of Harmonia together as well!" Musa giggled and then embraced Riven who lifted her chin up and kissed her gently

The kiss was quite quick because their parents were watching, "Musa, what have you done?" bellowed her father

Musa looked at her father and then back at the ground to come up with an answer, "I haven't done anything! I've just yes to marry the person I love!"

"Come on, can't you see we're meant to be together? Harmonia needs both her parents and none of us wants to leave her, just agree to the wedding?" begged Riven

Their parents looked from Harmonia to their children and then at each other, Musa and Riven were holding hands and their fingers were crossed

"I think we can make an exception!" Riven's father winked, "I don't want Riven to lose the mother of his kid like I did..." he said softly and Riven smiled warmly at his father

No-one else knew what they were talking about which was lucky, because Riven's step mother would feel offended

"Come here you two!" he said laughing and Riven and Musa embraced Riven's father who was still holding Harmonia

Renée and Hoboe were exchanging looks but then smiled at each other and welcomed their son-in-law and daughter-in-law to the family

"I don't think this day can get any better!" Musa said happily while she rested her head against Riven

"Nu-uh, I think it can!" shouted a familiar voice; everyone turned their heads around and gasped

"Oh no, it's the dumb blonde!" Riven mumbled into Musa's hair, who only punched him softly

"We just heard about you two and your 'enmity'!" laughed Sky walking up to the group

"Shut it princey!" Riven snapped, "Everything's fine now, we're going to get married and we have a beautiful daughter!"

"Dude 'princey' could be used against you too, you know!" Brandon said placing his hand on Riven's shoulder

"OMG, congrats!" Layla exclaimed and hugged Harmonia and then all the girls started crowding around her too

"Whoa, give my daughter some space!" Riven said and wrestled the girls backwards, "She's my daughter if you haven't forgotten!"

"Dude, looks who's a proud father!" Helia said and punched Riven playfully in the arm

"I can't believe we've missed out on so much!" Flora said gasping and then Tecna nodded

"I've had no communication from Musa what so ever!" she exclaimed sadly and shook her head

"Well, atleast we're all here now so it doesn't matter!" Bloom said cheerfully

"Three cheers for Musa and Riven!" Nabu shouted, "Hip hip...!"

"Wait! Wait, wait wait..." Musa said and made her way into the middle of the circle

"What's up Muse?" asked Riven cradling Harmonia in his muscular arms

"We can't celebrate just yet because we haven't got a hold of those two men in black? They've been trying to get me ever since my revenge on Riven!" Musa exclaimed worriedly and everyone nodded

"I don't think it'll be too hard to arrest them now that everyone is here!"Timmy said optimistically

"No need, me and Sky might know something about them..." Brandon spoke trailing off

Everyone turned to them and Musa's father started to look very angry, "What?" he spat

Sky scratched the back of his head and laughed awkwardly, "Well..."

* * *

**Yay cliffhanger! I haven't done that for ages...I feels good! I know you guys hate me for it but oh well ;) **

**Well I hope you're all feeling rather relieved that everything is better between the two realms! I sure am! **

**All your questions will be answered in the next chapter hopefully! **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Any comments welcome! xxx**


	13. The Truth

**Chapter 13: The truth **

"I do" Musa blushed as she whispered those two words out of her mouth

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, and also the King and Queen of Elementis and Melody!" announced the priest happily

Musa eyes widened as Riven suddenly grabbed her around her whole waist and lifted her high up into the air; he spun around making Musa's ruby red veil fly off her perfectly groomed hair and land on the dewy grass next to them

"Musa, can you believe it, we're married!" Riven shouted happily, he had a huge grin plastered onto his face

"I think Harmonia is happier than the both of you put together!" laughed Musa's father, he was holding his granddaughter and Harmonia was having a giggling fit, she was fidgeting and just itching to hug her parents

Musa held Riven and looked at their daughter, she rested her head against Riven and he just kept starring at her, which after a while started to annoy Musa

_A place to crash, I got you  
No need to ask, I got you..._

Musa finished her song and looked at Riven; he dashed over and helped her off the mini stage, "Thanks!" Musa breathed as she jumped out of Riven's arms

The wedding party was well under way, all the couples were dancing and the parents were having a good jolly laugh

Musa starred at all the people from her realm who had come to attend the wedding and couldn't help feel privileged to be loved so much by everyone who stood before her. From the corner of her eyes she could see Riven starring at her with as much love in his eyes to fill ten thousand Olympic swimming pools, and that was alot!

She started to blush and then slowly turned her head towards Riven, "You know...I'm the happiest person in the whole universe!" Musa exclaimed, she had the widest smile known to the human race on her face, Riven just smirked and then grabbed her and carried her bridal style and took her some place private

A few hours had passed and there was no sign of Musa or Riven, "Where are they!" Stella whined frustrated, she had gotten extremely bored of searching for them around the whole palace

"Calm down, sugar princess we'll find then soon" Brandon assured her and then asked the waiter, who was walking by holding a tray full of tiny biscuits decorated with sprinkles and roses made of icing, whether he had seen any signs of the King and Queen

"Tecna has your locater thing worked yet?" asked Bloom, glancing from Tecna to Timmy, who was trying to fix Tecna's broken gadget. Tecna shook her head and then threw the device on the ground and stamped on it several times

"Well it isn't the end if the world if they don't show up because that just means they won't have to know the truth about those men in black!" Sky said and then laughed, but then he felt a firm hand on his shoulder and his face red

"Just the person I wanted to see, so spit it out princey!" The group had forced Musa and Riven to get married before they told them the truth because they didn't want to ruin their relationship

Sky chuckled awkwardly and then looked at all his friends who gulped, and gestured him to start the explaining. Sky sighed and bowed his head; Bloom came up behind him and then placed her tiny hand on his shoulder which gave him enough strength to say something

"Yeah...well, dude...you know how Brandon and I went to Eracklyon in the spring holidays?" Sky began; he looked nervously at his muscular and moody friend who stood before him with a blank expression. Riven nodded and then narrowed his eyes at Sky, Sky wasn't able to breathe because he got so scared of Riven that he wriggled his way to the back of the group with Bloom following close behind.

Brandon rolled his eyes and sighed silently at his prince's behaviour, he was feeling sorry for Bloom because Sky was her boyfriend. He then let go of Stella's hand and stepped forward to confront Riven, Riven raised his eye-brow and tapped his foot silently on the ground

"We don't have all day guys!" Musa moaned sarcastically and folded her arms across her chest

"Okay okay...look me and Sky only went to Eracklyon to..." Brandon started but then got cut of my Sky's voice trembling with fear

"Du-de...carefully, don't...say anything, like...you know...Riven might just kill you..." Sky said half starring at Riven, Riven rolled his eyes and then smiled at the thought that Sky was scared of him. Musa saw Riven smiling, she furrowed her eyebrows and nudged him and he shortly looked at her without saying a word, then he placed his hand around her waist and placed a gentle but quick kiss on her forehead

"Sky just shut up!" Helia commanded and then shook his head as Flora tried to calm him down

"Yeah, I'm with Helia on this on, there is no reason that Sky should be feeling so scared about telling Riven that it was his father and himself that sent those men in black to kill Musa and..." Tecna stopped dead, her eyes were closed all the way through her little speech but then she felt the glare of several eyes burn through her and that's when she realised what she'd just blurted out

Stella and Layla gave Tecna a slow clap and everyone else just looked angry, Timmy on the other hand looked sheepish and laughed awkwardly as he saw Musa and Riven looking gobsmacked with wide eyes

"WHAT?" shouted Musa and Riven in unison, they had shouted so loudly that it could have awoke the whole of Melody. They both clenched their fists and glared at Sky and Brandon with spite.

"Way to go Tec!" Bloom said sarcastically but she only got a deathly glare from Musa

"I know right! Who knew Tecna could be such a gossiper?" Stella asked shrugging and then she stepped calmly away from Brandon as Musa attacked her boyfriend

Sky on the other hand was being beaten up by Riven, Riven's hair was plastered with sweat as he punched Sky several times in the gut and his eyes showed alot of hate and his every word dripped with anger

Tecna's lips trembled and she didn't know what to say in this sort of situation, seeing as she had never been in one like this before. Timmy placed both hands on her shoulders from behind and kissed her on the cheek, "That was one way of breaking it to them!" he laughed and then looked over at the rest of the Winx girls who didn't seem to find it funny at all

Flora just curled her bottom lip and narrowed her eyes at Timmy, and then she shook her head at Tecna. Tecna sighed and then a crystal like tears slipped down her face

"It's ok Tec...We know you didn't mean it" Flora said comforting Tecna

"I know but...I should really think before I speak!" Tecna sobbed onto Flora's shoulder

"I thought you did that anyway!" Stella said casually and then flinched at Brandon got kicked by Musa

"It's ok Tecna, they had it coming anyway!" exclaimed Nabu who couldn't control his laughter

"Yeah, someone had to tell them and in this case it was you, and plus the boys were too cowardly to say anything so basically you just helped them out!" Layla pointed out and clew a bubble out of her chewing gum

Bloom's face suddenly turned worried as she saw her boyfriend being lethally punched by Riven. Stella meanwhile was rooting for Musa as she was hitting Brandon hard around his head; this was slightly strange because everyone thought she would root for her snookums

Then everything went silent because Musa started crying into her hands and she literally collapsed on the ground, Riven turned his head to see if she was doing ok but found her crying hysterically on the grass. He quickly ran towards her and gathered her into his arms

"It's ok Muse..." he whispered and rubbed her shoulder. Musa still kept crying into his chest and shook her head

"Seriously guys you can't blame Tecna for this, she just has information overload! Besides we haven't heard the actual story yet!" Timmy pointed out, then he braced himself to be shouted at but instead he got some nods

Then Brandon and a badly bruised Sky came stumbling over to join the others, Bloom couldn't help but giggle at her boyfriend because he had just been beaten by his rival and he usually had never lost, but Stella didn't do the same, instead she tumbled around on the soft green grass in laughter. She didn't expect her boyfriend to be beaten by one of her best friends and that too without magic

"Look Riven, we're really sorry...we didn't know the prince they were looking for was you and then the men in black-whose names are actually John and Samuel-told your father that you were in love with Musa, who was your enemy then, he got mad! He took action by ordering them to kill Musa...we knew nothing about that, we didn't even know who the couple were!" Sky explained and then bowed his head at Riven

Riven stepped forwards aggressively but then got stopped by his wife, Musa pulled him back and then looked at him with eyes saying that he should forgive them

"Yeah, all we knew was that there was a missing prince and your parents asked us to search for him because your parents and Sky's parents know each other, so we did. When we located you, your father, King Rivano sent out two men in black to keep an eye on his son while you were at Musa's place when she was plotting her revenge..." at this memory Musa blushed and glared at Brandon for bringing it up

"It was there when they saw you with Musa, then immediately they told your father and he was outraged that you were dating the enemy..." Nabu carried on for Brandon

"Yeah and then he sent John and Samuel to kill Musa, because he didn't want his son to get married to the enemy of your realm." Sky finished off

Riven stood still and let all the information soak into his brain, then after a while he took off and went in search for his dad

"Well, that worked out well!" Nabu breathed, "And I'm not being sarcastic!" he added

Musa had her eyebrows furrowed and she was looking thoughtfully at the ground, "So you mean it was Riven's dads fault?" she asked and looked at all her friends who were standing in a perfect circle

They nodded and then Sky and Brandon apologise again.

"DAD!" Riven roared as he approached his father. Luckily by now all the guests had returned to their homes so it was only the two royal families and Riven's friends that were left in the palace gardens, where the party had been held

Riven's dad looked at Riven who was raging towards him, he gulped because he had never seen his son get so angry. Riven snatched Harmonia out of his dad's arms and stepped back a little, "I can't believe it was you that sent those two men to kill Musa! How dare you! I would have never thought it would be you!" Riven raged on, spite dripping from every word that escaped his mouth

"Oh my God..." Riven's step mother said under her breath, she looked worriedly at the ground and then heard some footsteps running behind Riven, she looked up and saw her daughter-in-law

"You know what, I'm just going to take my family away from this royal life and live somewhere in Magix or something! But I am going far away from you, what you did is unforgivable! I don't want anything to happen to my Musa like that ever again!" Riven stormed, literally spitting the words in his fathers face

Musa gasped and Riven turned around to see his Musa standing there looking absolutely stunning in her wedding dress, he didn't want her to hear any of the things on their wedding day that he said to his father. Then on top of everything Harmonia started wailing loudly

"Riven that was before I knew about the love you and Musa shared and I didn't even know about Harmonia then...please son, forgive your old dad?" Musa blushed at her father-in-laws comment, and then she frantically tried to stop her daughter crying

"Even Harmonia wants you to..." pointed out Musa's father, Musa smiled warmly at her dad and then she squeezed Riven's hand and looked up at him with hopeful eyes

"Don't ask why but..." Riven began, he shook his head and then starred down at his beautiful daughter, he couldn't take her royalty away from her

"But what?" Musa asked and stroked his arm, everyone waited for an answer eagerly, the Winx and specialist had made their way to them in this time too

"Fine!" Riven grumbled

"I'm extremely sorry! I got it all wrong, like I did with your mother but I promise nothing like this will every happen again!" Rivano whispered into his son's ear, Riven nodded and blinked back his tears

"Can we please get back to the happy stuff? I mean, this is Musa and Riven's wedding for crying out loud!" Stella asked annoyed, everyone laughed and then passed around some cocktails

"A toast!" Musa's father exclaimed and everyone held up their glasses

"A toast to the new King, Queen and Princess of Elementis and Melody, and to their happiness that will last forever..." Renée said proudly and beamed at her step son, Riven smiled at her and finally considered her as his true mother

Everyone then gulped down their drinks and passed around hugs, "Three cheers for Musa and Riven!" exclaimed Nabu, "Hip-hip..."

"Hooray!" everyone shouted

"Hip-hip..." Brandon cried, "Hooray!" everyone yelled, louder this time

"Hip-hip!" Flora screamed as loud as she could, "Hooray!" they said, this time slightly out of breath

"And one for luck hip-hip...hooray..." everyone sang in harmony and then Musa's father disappeared

"...and don't forget the champagne!" he said and popped the cork off the bottle and sprayed everyone with champagne, everyone ran around trying to avoid the spray but Musa and Riven just smiled cheerily at each other

"I love you" Riven whispered and smile grew wider

"I love you too...!" Musa said softly and then leaned over to kiss him but Riven stopped her

"I was talking to Harmonia!" he pointed out chuckling, Musa kicked him on the shin and then laughed with him

"You can still have your kiss though" Riven pulled Musa into a very passionate and lustful kiss under the moonlight. The kiss felt like heaven to the newly married couple and lasted a lifetime...

* * *

**Don't die my faithful readers...cos there's gonna be a epilogue! Yaaay! I bet your happy now, right? **

**I hope this chapter cleared up all the questions that needed to be answered, now you know about those men in black so everything should add up now in this story and the others in this triology!**

**That songs that Musa sings the end of is; Leona Lewis 'I got you' very sweet song and I thought it was perfect! **

**Well, I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I had great fun writting it! It seems like years since I started the actual story itself XD **

**Please please please REVIEW! C'mon the button is right there! Just plz leave a comment, I'd be greatful if you just said 'good.' or whatever :) **

**xxx Thank you for reading! **


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Guess what Muse?" Riven said bursting through the doors of his bedroom, he waved a piece of paper in his hands and sat down beside Musa

Musa raised both her eyebrows as Riven unravelled the paper, he showed it to her and she smiled

"We succeeded! All our former enemies are now our friends! Do you know what this means?" Riven asked and looked at Musa, Musa shook her head and furrowed her eyebrows but still nothing came to her mind, "It means that we're the strongest realm in the magical universe!"

"That's great! Elementis-the strongest and most powerful realm ever, it sounds so good!" Musa said happily, she embraced Riven and then they shared a kiss

"Egh, wrong timing!" exclaimed Harmonia in disgust as he entered her parents room, Harmonia was now ten and she was prettier that before, her hair had grown down past her small waist and her eyes were bigger and their violet colour went well with her navy hair. Over the years her skin tone had changed and it was more or less similar to Riven's now

"Maybe you should knock before you decide to walk in on us!" Riven pointed out and then Harmonia walked towards her parents

"Well, I just came to say that Melodie and Rhythm are playing _in _the fountain in the garden and they splashed me and ruined my dress that aunty Stella gave me!"

"What?" Musa gasped in disbelief

"Stella's here?" Riven asked in horror, Musa rolled her eyes and ignored him

"Keep an eye on Richard while I take care of your twins!" Musa said angrily and then dragged Harmonia outside into the palace gardens of Elementis. Riven heard his wife of ten and a half years mumble something as she closed the door, this made him chuckle but unfortunately his son awoke

"I'm coming!" Riven moaned as she went over to Richard's cot, Richard had bright magenta hair and his deep blue eyes would mesmerise you for hours, so now Riven didn't have to worry about his only son finding a girlfriend when he was old enough to go to redfountain. He picked Richard up and patted him on the back gently until he stopped crying, which was almost instantly and then Riven took him to the garden to see the water fight his two daughters were having

"I said stop it!" Musa roared annoyed, she had asked her twins to get out of the fountain about ten times now but they were both too stubborn just like herself and Riven, that they wouldn't listen to a word she said

Riven sniggered a little behind Musa, he was holding Richard and was examining the scene before him, Musa turned around and glared at Riven before pulling Rhythm out of the water

"You're going to catch a cold if you're not careful, little misses!" Musa said drying Rhythm's face with her light blue gown she had on, which had several jewels under her breasts in a semetrical pattern

Rhythm was like a replica of Musa in all ways, she had Musa's temper, stubbornness and their features were identical, her dark blue hair shimmered in the sunlight and her stunning navy eyes were an exact copy of her mothers.

On the other hand, Melodie wasn't any less beautiful than her twin sister. It was strange that the girls were twins but didn't look anything like each other; everyone could tell the difference between them because Melodie had dark magenta hair meanwhile Rhythm didn't. Melodie was known as mini-Riven among the people of the palace, and that was because she was exactly like her father, she was probably Riven's favourite daughter even though they never got along too well. She had his striking violet eyes and his magenta hair, she also had Riven's rudeness, cockiness and humour

Musa was often annoyed with Melodie because she got Rhythm to do stupid things along with her and once again it was Melodie's fault for bribing Rhythm to play in the fountain with her. But Riven would always step in and defend his daughter no matter if Musa and he had another fall out

"I take it that it was Mel who told you to get wet?" Musa asked, what seemed more like a rhetorical question that one needing an answer

"Do you always have to blame Melodie?" Riven asked as Melodie ran up to him sniffling and wrapped her arms around her fathers leg

"I don't always blame her; it's just usually her fault! Because she's like _you!_" Musa said and poked Riven in the chest

"I think they're both equally stupid, only me and Richard are the clever ones...I don't see why you had these two in the middle?" asked Harmonia sighing, Riven glared angrily at his daughter who put her hands up in a surrender position and mouthed 'sorry' to her father

Musa threw her arms into the air and rubbed her face, "You know what? I don't care, they're just kids and we can't stop them from doing stupid things! And Harmonia don't say things like that, honey" Musa begged, "Don't miss use your royalty!"

"Moooom, you always say that to me!" Harmonia complained and looked at Riven for support

"Yes, but your mother is right, never thought I'd say that huh, Richard?" Riven laughed and Musa just dragged the twins into the palace

"Dad, how much do you love mom?" asked Harmonia curiously as she, Riven and Richard in his arms walked through the garden

"More than I can put in words, Musa's very sensitive but it's funny to watch her get angry, she looks prettier that way...her mother-your grandmother- died when Musa was very young and so she's always put up a tough exterior but I found a way past that and all the way to her delicate heart."

"That's so sweet!" cried Harmonia and then they sat down together on a bench and starred at their surroundings

"If anything like this happens again, no dessert for a month!" Musa said angrily, she had become a paranoid mother but who could blame her? She did have four kids to handle, Harmonia being the eldest, ten and then the twins who were currently six years old and her latest member to the family, Richard who was only one

"We're sorry mommy!" sobbed Rhythm as Musa got them dressed into dry clothes, they had to wear dresses because they had to look formal since they were royalty and it was a law for royalty of Elementis to dress that way

Musa sighed and then hugged her two daughters and then forgave them, she couldn't stay angry with her two beauties for too long

She led them back into the garden seeing as it was such a nice day, when they got there it looked deserted, there were the few odd guards standing on duty but no sign of any of the family members

Just then Renée came over to Musa and lead her towards the gazebo. Musa was surprised that a gazebo had been set up without her knowing of it, she was the Queen after all. The twins weren't far behind the two women, they were giggling to themselves because they had been receiving mind messages from their friends

Then the two girls ran inside the gazebo quickly and waited for their mother excitedly, "Surprise!" everyone shouted and sprung up from under the table

Musa placed her hand on her chest in shock; there stood before her were all her friends, husband, kids and her family, who wouldn't be happy?

"I just thought it would be nice to have everyone for dinner today!" Riven exclaimed and then pulled out a chair for Musa to sit on and then sat on the one next to her

"So that's why you asked if Stella was here? I thought you were being rude as usual!" laughed Musa and Stella eyed Riven, Riven laughed awkwardly and scratched his neck

"I just couldn't resist giving your Harmonia her present!" she explained, and kissed her seven year old daughter on her hand that she was playing with. Star, Stella's daughter was exactly like Stella, a fashion freak even at seven, she had long brunette hair and caramel eyes which went well with her glowing skin tone. Stella had refused to have any more children because she didn't like the baby weight she put on after having Star and had to be on a strict diet and exercise routine

Bloom and Sky also had kids; their oldest was Blaze a nine year old boy who had ginger hair, blue eyes and some freckles which Bloom claimed that he had inherited from her earth father, even though Bloom had none of his genes. Their second was also a boy, his name was Flame and he was brave and much like Sky with the same hair but shorter and his small blue eyes

Flora and Helia had a little baby girl the same age as Richard, they decided to have a family later than everyone else because they wanted more time for each other and to carry out their several wildlife projects which included nature too. Her name was Lilly, she had tanned skin, bright green eyes and Helia's hair colour which Flora thought made her look unique in everyway

Timmy and Tecna had triplets which they hadn't expected; they only found out when Tecna was in labour, because they carried out all the other tests by themselves with the help of their high-Tec gadgets. There were two girls, Temina and Tara, then their boy who was named Teom, after a well known ancient sorcerer. All of them were extremely intelligent and shy. Tara had really good fashion sense and designed futuristic clothing, Temina was the cleverest because her nose was always stuck in a book and Teom, well, he was the easy going one but always had an answer for everything. The girls had Tecna's pink hair and Teom had Timmy's soft ginger hair in a messy cut, all of them had Tecna's beautiful teal eyes, though

Layla and Nabu had a beautiful daughter who was seven years old a few weeks ago, her name was Lelia, named after Layla's mother. She had flawless dark skin and chocolate brown hair but unlike her mother's curly hair, hers was dead straight. One thing scared Nabu and Layla and that was the colour of Lelia's eyes, that was because they were turquoise and none of them had those eyes but Layla assumed it was because they were from Tides, the realm of the sea. Layla was expecting a boy in a few months time and she was very excited because Nabu wanted another kid

"Shall we eat because I'm starving!" exclaimed Riven and picked up his fork, everyone laughed but then agreed

Musa starred at everyone who sat around the large circular table, she was happy, very happy!

Suddenly her breath caught in her throat as she felt someone grab her hand, only to find out it was Riven. She let out a sigh of relief and smiled at him

Riven holding her hand, meaning that he was there with her and that'd he'd never let go, felt assuring and gave Musa eternal hope that Riven would be by her side forever

Her hand in his gave Riven a satisfaction that Musa was his and always would be

And their love that they shared would never ever decrease, not even in the smallest amount, now that's what I call true love...

* * *

**Phewww, I've finally finished my first triology! Ok, I have to admit that was hard work! **

**I hope you enjoyed my efforts and those of you that have read my favourite story, 'The Worst Vacation' can see where I've got some of the names from! If you haven't, check it out! **

**Can you imagine Musa and Riven having four kids? Hard isn't it! XD**

**Well there you have the ending of this story! **

**Thank you for all your reviews and thanks for reading this! It means alot :) **

**Please review...you know you want to ;) You have to cos it's the last chappy anyway! **

**Until next time, lots of love:**

**xxxMusarockz**


End file.
